


Stormsong

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Dragon Genji Shimada, Background Character Death, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra Destler is part of the Overwatch Conservation Society, a group of people charged with the conservation and protection of magical creatures. Her mission? To take care of a dragon that's too close to a local town and, if possible, guide said dragon to the protected village of Stormsong.Easy, right? Right.





	1. New Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Precious of Treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352415) by [Kalikuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks). 



> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for her help in this chapter

The small town of Cliffport, nestled in a misty cove, was quiet as a young woman walked down the cobblestone streets. The skies were grey and overcast, with only distant rumbling of thunder hinting at a storm to come. Her boots caused puddles to splash underneath her. A sudden breeze of drizzle caused her to shiver, pulling the dark blue fleece jacket closer to her. She buried her face into her scarf, pausing to try and warm up her face and ease the frozen feeling in her nose. She glanced up, seeing a worn out sign creak in the wind. The faded paint read ‘Green Fields Pub’, gold against chipped green. 

 

_ ‘Green Fields, this is where Jack is.’ _ Cassandra Destler thought as she stepped into the pub, relishing in the warmth inside.  _ ‘Why would he want to call upon a retired member of the Overwatch Conservation Society?’ _ She silently wondered. Nodding at the red-haired barkeep, her deep blue eyes scanned the dim pub. Through the cigar smoke wafting around the room, she wondered where a certain someone was. 

 

“Yer lookin’ for someone?” Came the low rough talk of the barkeep. 

 

“Only an old friend. Did someone named Jack come by?”

 

“Recently? Yeah. In the back.” He jerked his thumb behind him. “Mentioned something about waiting for someone. You two might get along.” She nodded and went to the back of the pub. To her relief, sitting alone in a booth, was the man she was looking for. 

 

Jack Morrison. 

 

A dark brown leather jacket was hung over his shoulders. Across the lower-half of his face was a medical mask, most likely a disguise. She sat down across from him, setting her bag next to her. He glanced up to her and leaned back, watching her as she pulled off her jacket to reveal a woolen long-sleeve beige tunic shirt. 

 

“Destler.”   
  


“Morrison.” She glanced to the chips next to them. “Did you order yourself a snack while you were waiting for me?” She asked, delicately taking one. 

 

“You’re more amicable when you’re being fed.” He replied casually. She rolled her eyes.

 

“As if calling me out of retirement would make me grumpy.” She replied sarcastically. “Morrison, you know damn well I retired for a reason. Have you heard a siren child scream for attention?”

 

“Don’t remind me…” He shook his head. “But you’re the best person for this job.” He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. She took the paper and opened it, scanning it’s contents. 

 

“...you’re calling me out...to take care of a dragon.” She breathed. “From what your notes state, it’s a storm dragon.” 

 

“Normally, storm dragons stay with their clans. We’ve only seen one here.”

 

“What does that mean? And why do I need to get involved?”

 

“For the first question.” Jack sighed. “It means that you’re possibly dealing with a parent.” Cassandra ate another chip.

 

“I’m taking your chips.”

 

“For the second one, you’re part siren.”   
  


“You expect me to sing a storm dragon, possibly a parent, to sleep?” She blinked at him. “I’m eating all of the chips.” She held the basket of chips close. 

 

“You were picked because you too are a parent. Even though you merely picked up a neglected siren child from a pod that refused to...play nice.”

 

“Not everyone wants to be conserved.” Cassandra murmured. “I had to save her.”

 

“I am not scolding you for that. Need I remind you what the pod did?” Cassandra shook her head. The pod of sirens in question refused to allow to be relocated, even going so far as to purposefully take the lives of village fishermen and hang their mutilated corpses like macabre decorations. She did not take part in their unfortunate extermination. Diana had to take care of it with some of the other members of the Society since she busied herself with tending to the traumatized child that the pod left behind. 

 

“So you want me to either sing this dragon to sleep or convince it to move because we’re both parents.”

 

“Regardless of how you do it, the dragon needs to move. Preferably to Stormsong. All dragons have human forms to shift into. This storm dragon is no different.”

 

“Provided it even wants to move.” 

 

“It will have to move. It’s presence is not unnoticed. People have been complaining about the damp weather sticking around longer than usual. It will not be long before-”

 

“Poachers. And since we’re going on the assumption that this dragon is a parent…”

 

“It’s egg is priceless. If it’s taking care of a hatchling…”

 

“You better hope I don’t end up as seared tuna.” Cassandra pointed a chip accusationally at him. “Because I assure you, Diana will make you deal with a screaming siren toddler. For hours on end, and little Tay can go for a while.” 

 

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll take care of her.” Cassandra blinked.

 

“You’ll have to do the same thing I did Jack. The poor thing is still reeling from trauma. She’s barely verbal, it’s either screaming, making noises or calling for mama.” Cassandra let out a sigh. “Jack, are you sure I’m the best person for the job?”

 

“I wouldn’t call on you if you weren’t.” Cassandra stared into his eyes, trying to discern if he was lying or not. After a few minutes, she let out another sigh.

 

“For her sake, you better be damn right. If this ends up killing me, Diana will eviscerate you alive after finding about my death. She and Jesse will go off grid to raise Taylor to be a grown up healthy  _ happy _ siren.” 

 

“I know.” Jack nodded. “You can keep the fries.”

 

“Chips, Jack.” 

 

“Chips. I’ll keep you updated as best I can. The signal might not be the best up there, given what you’re dealing with.”

 

“As long as you give me some kind of heads up that poachers are coming, I’ll do my best.” Cassandra ate another chip. “Anything else?” 

 

“I don’t need to remind you about their lightning breath, right?” 

 

“Right.” Cassandra nodded to him. “And their mastery over storms. And their bulletproof scales. And their very  _ very _ sharp talons.” Jack couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Good. At least you remember. Now if only that cowboy would do the same.”

 

“Now now, don’t talk crap about Jesse while he isn’t here to defend himself.” She chuckled. “He’s got the best nose in Overwatch.” 

 

“If what Gabe said is true, then that nose doesn’t mean crap.” 

 

“Don’t believe half the crap Gabriel spews out. He loves that big fluffy idiot and you can’t tell me otherwise.” Cassandra playfully pointed out, gaining a tired sigh in response from Jack. “They’re like father and son, those two.” 

 

“Alright, alright.” He slowly got up, putting the jacket on him. “Keep the paper. It’s got the address to the safehouse here. You can stay there while getting supplies.” 

 

“Duly noted, Morrison.” She nodded, her gaze looking over the paper once again. Her mind wandered to the storm dragon in question. Who knew what lurked in the nest of a storm dragon? Did she really want to find out? 

 

“Good luck.” Jack stated warmly before heading off out of the pub.

 

“Thank you.” Cassandra murmured. Well, she had to find out regardless if she wanted to or not. She let out a sigh and put the paper in her bag. She slowly ate the rest of the chips, mulling over what preparations she had to make to deal with a storm dragon.


	2. Stormseeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for her help with this chapter.

“Ack! Dammit, that’s gonna hurt!” Cassandra hissed, sitting down on a damp rock to bandage her cut hand. The path leading up to the lair of the dragon was fraught with jaggad slick rocks and hints of moss, treacherous for anyone to climb up. Far below her was Cliffport, shrouded by cloud and fog. She let out a soft hum, the damp air coalescing around her hand to heal the cut. At times, she was thankful for the siren powers that flowed through her veins. Being able to quickly heal herself with a little song was a perk of such powers.

 

Of course, there were times where that power really got her in a sticky situation. Now being one of them, as she was climbing up to find a dragon’s nest and find a storm dragon. She glanced up, hearing the distant rumble of thunder. Or was it the dragon’s roar? She wasn’t sure. With a heavy sigh, she continued her way up the mountain.

 

Rocks tumbled behind her as she made her way up the mountain, the clouds above her growing darker. The wind picked up, sending shivers up her spine. If she didn’t find this lair soon enough, then the bad weather could make her easy picking for a poacher...or the storm dragon himself. Neither option was particularly appealing.

 

 _‘Dammit Jack, you brought me out of retirement for THIS!? I don’t care if I live or die from this, if Diana doesn’t eviscerate you than I will!’_ She thought angrily.

 

Suddenly, she fell forward. With a yelp, she twisted her body to try and land on her back. She hit her shoulder on a nearby ledge, earning a grunt of pain. Looking up, she blinked. Before her was a yawning cave, perhaps the lair of the storm dragon? The weather was certainly terrible here, enough to send her stumbling inside the cave.

 

“Ow ow ow...that’s gonna bruise…” She mumbled, holding onto her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she expelled the water soaking her clothes and skin out of her. Now dry, she took the time to carefully explore the cave.

 

Despite the rumbling storm outside, the cave didn’t seem to hold that dampness that plagued the outside world. Although Cassandra mused that it might have been her siren powers that aided in that sensation. Keeping her body low, her breathing was soft and steady as she crept through the cave. She turned, narrowing her eyes as she focused in the darkness. After a few minutes, her eyesight adjusted.

 

The first thing that caught her eye was the lack of a hoard. That surprised her. It was an expected characteristic of dragons to have lavish hoards. She had expected storm dragons to be no different.

 

But then her gaze focused on one green egg, nestled in a nest of pink floral cloth and orange cloth.

 

 _‘That’s the hoard. Nothing is worth more to a dragon than their egg.’_ Cassandra thought.

 

A low growl came from behind her. Her heart stopped.

 

And there was the dragon in question.

 

The dragon swiftly charged, Cassandra ducking out of the way, as the dragon leaped and coiled around the egg protectively. Cassandra looked up, seeing the icy blue lightning charged around the dragon. The flashes of light gave her glimpses of the dragon in question. Deep blue scales, a golden mane, a mouth full of sharp fangs, and cobalt blue eyes that were currently narrowed at her.

 

“Get out, poacher.” He growled, the thunder outside rumbling ominously. “If you wish to live.” Cassandra slowly stood straight, looking at the dragon directly.

 

“I am no poacher.” Cassandra said. “I am with the Overwatch Conservation Society and I am here to offer you a safer haven in the village of Storms-”

 

“Why should I believe you, human?” The dragon hissed, lightning still bristling around his mane.

 

“Because I came here without a weapon.” She held up her arms to show her lack of weaponry. The dragon leaned close, eyes narrowed as he inspected her hands. His eyes flicked to her bag. Cassandra quickly slid the bag off her shoulders and opened it, presenting food supplies and a one-man tent all folded up. The dragon sniffed the bag before pulling back, allowing his lightning to quiet down.

 

“You are a fool. A brave fool, but a fool nonetheless.”

 

“I’m only looking out for your well-being.”

 

“I do not need the help of your...society.” The dragon coiled tighter around the egg.

 

“Your presence has been noticed in the town below. It will not be long before poachers start sniffing around. Actual poachers, not someone who comes from a place of genuine concern of the wellbeing of you and the egg you care for.” Cassandra pointed out, setting her bag down on the cave floor.

 

“I do _not_ need help!” He snapped, standing protectively over the egg, Cassandra flinched at the noise.

 

 _‘Of course the parent would be so arrogant to believe that they were above help.’_ She thought bitterly.

 

“I’m not leaving, you do realize that?” Cassandra leaned back against the cave wall as she spoke plainly. The dragon breathed heavily, staring down at her. Cassandra quickly noticed the hint of rib against the scales. Had he failed in his hunting today? “How about a deal? I’ll protect the egg while you’re out and about hunting and you’ll _at least_ consider my offer?”

 

“What would you gain from this?” The dragon asked warily, leaning close to try and discern if she was lying or not.

 

“The knowledge that you and egg will be safe and sound?” Cassandra tilted her head. The dragon pulled away from her, pondering about her offer.

 

“Give me your name.” Cassandra blinked. To give your name to a dragon was a risky endeavor...but she had to earn the trust of the storm dragon in order to even hope of him considering the offer to relocate to Stormsong.  

 

“Cassandra Destler.”

 

“...Hanzo.”


	3. Consideration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for her help on this chapter

It had been a few days since she arrived at the lair of the storm dragon Hanzo. An uneasy weight settled and ruminated in her, the knowledge of her name to a dragon. Dragons were like the fey in that way, to give a dragon your true name was giving them power over your person. 

 

Regardless of the implications of giving the storm dragon her name, she kept her side of the bargain. Said bargain being the careful watch of the dragon egg he had protected diligently. She stayed in the shadows of the cave, gaze at the mouth of the cavern that led into the cave that held the precious egg. Cassandra’s mind wandered as she watched the egg, the lantern light being the one source of light in the cavern. While Hanzo was sleeping in his lair, she had slipped away to retrieve the lantern from the safehouse on the outskirts of Cliffport.  

 

Cassandra wondered about the egg. Hanzo’s deep blue scales were nothing like the shimmering green egg before her. Either the (still unknown) mother of the egg held dominant genes over Hanzo’s or there was some sort of tragic backstory she wasn’t aware of. Nobody liked to talk about their tragic backstories. 

 

“Why did you come here?” The dragon asked one evening, watching as Cassandra scribbled down the days (very few) events in a journal. She glanced up to the dragon quizzically.

 

“To convince you to move to Stormsong as peacefully as possible?” 

 

“Aside from that.” Hanzo grumbled, leaning forward. “You are not a normal mortal. I have seen the way you...sing. The water heeds you, it obeys your sounds and you can bend it to your will. But you are not bound to the sea like the sirens… and you are not malicious like them.” His eyes narrowed at her, more out of curiosity than of considering eating her for a snack (although Cassandra wondered if he ever thought of that). 

 

“I’m half-siren. The sirens who are born in the cold waters of the north are malicious and brutal. But those who are born in the warm waters southward tend to be more friendly. Key words being tend to be. A hungry siren is a ruthless siren, no matter the place of her birth.” Cassandra closed the journal. “My ancestry is the latter of the two siren types. My mother, Isleen, chose to abandon the sea for the man she fell in love with on land. She spent her life being an advocate for the protection and conservation of magical creatures-”

 

“And you followed her footsteps.” He finished. Cassandra nodded.

 

“She spent the last of her days in Japan, owning a ranch of kirin that can never return to the wild, for one reason or another. She was loved.” She closed her eyes. “I’ve been told I do her proud.” She opened her eyes and looked to the egg. “And what about you? Storm dragons normally roam the stormy clouds above Asia, usually Japan.” She noticed the air suddenly become thick with static electricity and tension after asking. 

 

“I do not wish to speak of why I am here.”

 

“Fair enough. Humor me this then, why is the egg green when your scales are blue?” 

 

“...this egg is my brother.” The dragon spoke hesitantly after a few minutes, his lower body curled tightly around the egg. Cassandra blinked in surprise as she processed the information and his body behavior. 

 

“Your...brother?” She tilted her head at him. “...huh. Ok.” A thousand and one questions were whirling in her mind. If that egg was his brother, did that mean the storm dragon’s clan had been slain? Or worse, he had been driven out? It explained why the egg looked so different from him. 

 

The revelation also made Hanzo a single parent. 

 

“We’re more alike than I thought.” She mused to herself, unaware that dragons had sharp hearing.

 

“What.” She blinked, hearing Hanzo speak. “Explain yourself.”

 

“I...was...erm…persuaded out of retirement to talk to you.” She began carefully. “My last mission was involving a pod of sirens, ones who took pleasure in murder and the taking of lives. They refused to relocate. They made their displeasure known by the death of some local innocent fishermen. Their death was necessary, as they were a danger to everyone. All that remained after their demise was a single siren child. She became my daughter, Taylor.” She flipped her journal to the picture of the child, framed in the front insert, and showed the picture to Hanzo. The storm dragon blinked slowly as he stared at the picture. “The poor thing was traumatized, barely vocal. She still is, all she knows is how to scream, that I’m her mama, and babbling. I wanted to retire to take care of her.”

 

“I am afraid that you did not get what you wanted.” Hanzo mused. She noticed the electricity in the air seemed to dissipate. 

 

“No, no I did not.” She looked to the egg, seeing glimpses of green around deep blue scales. “But I do have a support network of people within the Society to help take care of her.” She looked back up at him, letting the silence speak for itself. The dragon pulled back, coiling around the egg. Cassandra returned to her page in her journal, taking notes on what she learned from what the dragon said and did not say. She hummed softly as she wrote, the damp air forming small bubbles of water to swirl around her to bounce in beat with her humming. She sensed that Hanzo was watching her from his coils. 

 

“For a half-siren, your voice is lovely.” The dragon murmured as he settled down to rest around the egg.

 

“Thank you.” Cassandra smiled at the compliment.

 

* * *

 

The passing days earned a blooming relationship between the half-siren and the storm dragon. While the dragon was out hunting, Cassandra passed the time by singing. The shape of the cave allowed her song to bounce off the walls. A part of her wondered if the young dragon inside liked her song. She wasn’t certain, dragon eggs were known for taking anywhere from a hundred years to a thousand to hatch. 

 

But song was her preferred way to pass the time. 

 

A sharp whistle suddenly caught her attention, dissonant from her song. She stopped, rushing to the edge of the cave. Pressing her back against the wall, she listened out for the whistle. 

 

It came again. It was a bird-call. Of course, to any normal ear it would be a bird-call. But she knew better. 

 

Putting her hands to her mouth, she peered out from around the cave. She let out another bird-call, keeping an ear out for it’s response. A reply came and her heart stopped.

 

Poachers. Poachers were coming. 

 

“Oh no oh no oh no…” Cassandra murmured, pacing in the cave. She had feared poachers were coming. She looked to the green egg, wondering if Hanzo would eat her alive if she took the egg now and ran. Of course he would. She shook her head and began to hum. The water slowly coalesced into fog, to which she formed into the image of a maiden wearing long white robes. The image of the maiden began to sing, a ghostly song echoing through the mountains around the cave. 

 

“What is this witchcraft!?” Came a familiar voice. She gasped, parting the fog a little to see one very confused storm dragon. 

 

“Hanzo!?” She gasped. The dragon looked at her in wild confusion.

 

“Explain yourself!” 

 

“Poachers are coming. They use bird call to send their messages across their group while hunting. If they come h-”

 

“Say no more.” He growled before bounding off. 

 

“Hanzo, wait! They could have bullets that pierce your scales!” She yelled, skidding to the entrance of the cave. “Dammit…! You flighty noodle!” The dragon suddenly whipped around, face to face with her. He floated in the sky, the thunder growling ominously above them.

 

“What did you call me.” 

 

“...a flighty noodle. Which you are, considering you did not consider the possibility they could have something that could pierce your scales.” She replied. “I know you want to protect your little brother but how can you do that when you are dead, harvested for your parts by poachers hungry for wealth.” The dragon seemed to muse on her words.

 

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

 

“We fool them into thinking an ancient spirit has settled here. If they do not run, then you can eat them as you see fit after I looted them for supplies.” 

 

“I would rather not eat them. And why would you want their supplies?” He asked as he moved behind the wall of fog. Cassandra returned to the wall and put the illusion back up.

 

“To prevent them from falling into the hands of other poachers. Now please, be quiet. I need to concentrate.” She began to sing again, the mirage singing with her. As the song echoed through the stormy mountains, she heard the sound of people climbing up to the cave entrance. 

 

“The hell?” Came one voice. “Some weird siren lady? We were told a dragon was here!” 

 

“She sure is pretty though…” A second voice spoke. She stopped her song, the apparition stopping with you. 

 

“Who art thou, silencing thine song?” She spoke aloud, using the cave to magnify her voice. “Speak.” A quiet fell between her and the group of poachers. She strained to hear their whispers. 

 

“Should we leave? I know Mr. Maximilian wanted a storm dragon head to mount on the wall of his casino but if there ain’t no dragon…” Cassandra winced. Maximilian, last she heard, was the owner of a few casinos down in Monaco. Why would he want something so gruesome on a casino wall? 

 

“What if it’s the dragon foolin’ us?” The first voice spoke. “Ain’t no local legends about some weird fog lady.” She saw a gun being aimed in her direction and gasped, her focus faltering for a moment. The roar of a storm dragon echoed in her ears. A blast of lighting hit the poachers, sending them screaming as they were electrocuted to their death. Cassandra released the illusion, taking a seat on the cave floor to recover. The dragon charged forward, blasting lightning along the mountainside on the hunt for more poachers. 

 

Cassandra slowly stood, making her way to the edge of the cave. She winced at the smell, they barely had a chance to fight back. She knelt down to their bags and carefully pulled them off the lightning-charred corpses. Pulling them to the side of the cave, she used the water to send the corpses away from the cave entrance. 

 

“I always hated the smell of death…” She said to herself. As much as she wanted to blame Hanzo for scorching them right in front of her, they did aim their guns at her. And they were poachers anyway, it was fine, right? She glanced up, seeing the dragon return.

 

“I apologize.”

 

“For what?” 

 

“For electrocuting them in front of you.” Cassandra blushed a little.

 

“You’re fine. They would’ve gone after your egg after wounding me. It’s what they deserve anyway.” Cassandra waved it off before going over to their bags. Looking through them, she found rope, supplies, things she could use, things she would pass onto Jack to dispose of. Her hand grazed a metal insignia, circular and about the size of the palm of her hand. Confusion caught her mind, along with a sense of dread. She took the object into her hand and gasped.

 

Talon.

 

Talon were a group of poachers who hungered for wealth and glory and nothing more. Their insignia sent worry through her. 

 

“Hanzo, your egg…”

 

“What about it?” 

 

“This is no ordinary group of poachers. I know them very well.” She said, showing him the insignia. “They most likely were a part of Talon.” Hanzo inspected the insignia. “If Talon knows about this place, they will not stop sending poachers until they get their prize. They slay magical creatures for glory and wealth, no matter what the law says. One of my friends has almost died from their vicious poaching attacks… they are not to be taken lightly.” 

 

“What about my egg?”

 

“Your egg would be the ultimate prize to them, they would hatch a baby dragon and parade it around like a show animal or torture it into a weapon...I fear the other dark consequences if your brother gets into their hands.” She looked to him, staring deep into his eyes. “This is why you need to move to Stormsong. As soon as possible. I know I promised to wait for your decision but I need to know if you are willing to do it  _ now _ . Your nest is no longer safe. I have friends that can help you protect your egg till it hatches.” Cassandra prayed he could sense the desperation in her voice, the need for him to leave for Stormsong. 

 

The dragon stared at her before his gaze moved to the insignia in her hand, then lingered to the egg behind him. After a few tense minutes, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and focused. In an almost-blinding flash of light, akin to lightning, the dragon was gone. In his place was a man with warm skin, black hair tied up with a golden hair sash. Underneath a deep blue haori, tied with a white obi, was a golden kosode. Cassandra blinked at how handsome he was. 

 

“I will go with you to this...Stormsong you speak of.” 


	4. To Stormsong

“You say Talon had sponsored the poachers?” Jack asked, staring at the insignia in his hand. Resting on the shelf behind him was the weapons and ammo of the poachers, stuffed in bags that they came with. 

 

“It seems like it.” Cassandra replied, glancing to the dragon sitting on a chair. Nestled in a makeshift orange sling and wrapped in pink floral cloth was the egg he had protected for so long. He shifted to hold the egg closer. “They mentioned a Maximilian, I think it’s that one guy who owns some casinos in Monaco.” 

 

“I see…” He set the insignia with the rest of the gear. “Thank you Cassandra.”

 

“What will you do now?” She asked. He looked to the dragon, to Cassandra, and then back to the dragon. 

 

“I’ll stay here to keep an eye for Talon activity. You should get him to Stormsong as soon as possible. I already called for an escort.”

 

“Who?” Cassandra tilted her head. A sudden bang made her and Hanzo jump, the dragon moving behind her and baring his fangs not unlike a cat. His arms held the egg tightly. Standing in the door, in thick flannel, was a man that she recognized with ease. If it wasn’t his stature, it was the moment he opened his mouth. 

 

“Hey Cass, nice to see ya kickin’.” Cassandra laughed gently. 

 

“Jesse, you should know better than to kick in doors. You spooked us!” 

 

“Who is this...wet dog.” The dragon growled. Jesse frowned.

 

“Now that’s just mean! I showered, I swear!”

 

“Hanzo, this is Jesse. Jesse, Hanzo.” Cassandra smiled to him. “Anything from Diana?”

 

“Oh, the usual. Tay’s been a right bean, when she’s not crying for ya. The first couple nights...oogh, my ears were ringing for hours.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Cassandra looked sheepish at that.

 

“Diana told me to tell you that you better come home in one piece or you won’t hear the end of it with Tay cryin’ in the back for you as she stitches ya back together.”   
  


“Good thing I’m coming home in one piece.” She looked to Hanzo. 

 

“Please tell me we are not traveling with him.”

 

“We are. He’s not all bad. He’s good with kids and he’s like a walking space heater.” She turned back to Jesse. 

 

“If he touches the egg, I will electrocute him.” Hanzo growled, eyes narrowed at Jesse. The thunder rumbled ominously outside. Jesse blinked in surprise before he took his hat to his chest.

 

“Ain’t gonna set a finger on that egg. I promise ya.” Jesse said solemnly. Hanzo’s eyes were still narrowed at the other man, obviously still not quite trusting the stranger. Cassandra let out a sigh. 

 

This was going to be one long trip back to Stormsong.

 

* * *

 

The red pickup rumbled as they drove along muddy roads, trees whizzing by them. The skies above were clouded and dark. Hanging from the rear-view mirror was a pure-white feather and a plain looking stone with a swirl in the center. Hanzo was sitting in the backseat, holding onto his egg protectively. Cassandra was sitting in the passenger seat, next to Jesse. Jesse was humming along to the radio. 

 

“How much longer until we arrive?” Hanzo asked. 

 

“It’ll be a while longer, grumpy-pants.” Jesse hummed. “And it’ll be even longer if you cause a storm, so keep yer britches on.” The dragon huffed and looked away. After a few minutes, the clouds above seemed to become lighter. Jesse smiled. “Thank you kindly.” 

 

“The sooner we get to Stormsong, the better. I hate travel. And I hate this...infernal piece of machinery you have.” Hanzo grumbled.

 

“Hey, be nice to ole Bessie!” Jesse pouted. 

 

“This...thing has a name?”

 

“I call her Bessie.” Jesse beamed. 

 

“Is...Bessie sentient?” Hanzo asked carefully.

 

“Well, no. Most machines aren’t sentient.” Cassandra explained. “There are these machines called Omnics, they’re sentient. How, I couldn’t tell you but they are.” She shrugged. “We have a few Omnics in Stormsong, mostly in managerial positions to keep things running smoothly. Don’t worry about accidentally electrocuting them. We have them enchanted to give them protection against water, electricity, the common vices of electronic things.” She turned around to him, seeing the quizzical expression on his face. “I completely lost you, didn’t I?”

 

“I am afraid so.” Hanzo replied. Cassandra let out a sigh.

 

“Bessie isn’t sentient, Jesse’s just weird.” She ignored Jesse’s ‘hurt’ yelp. “There are sentient machines, you don’t need to worry about damaging them because they’re protected against that via enchantments, at least the ones in Stormsong.” Cassandra summarized. The song on the radio changed, quickly lifting up Jesse’s mood.

 

“Oh, I love this song!” He said eagerly before singing along. Hanzo frowned.

 

“And just when I thought he could get more insufferable…” He grumbled. Cassandra grinned mischievously before singing along with him. She heard Hanzo groan unhappily behind them. She bounced along to the song as she sang with Jesse, the man singing loud and proud and not caring who was hearing or even if he was off-key at all. Glancing up to the rear-view mirror, she noticed Hanzo’s gaze grew a little softer. She smiled at the sight. 

 

“Yeehaw!” Jesse howled, his exuberant energy bursting from him. “Nothing like a good song to get you in a good mood, right Cass?”

 

“Exactly.” Cassandra chuckled. She looked up, seeing them ride off the road to a familiar dirt road. “Hold onto that egg Hanzo, it’s gonna get bumpy. But we’re almost there.” Hanzo blinked and held onto the egg tighter. The truck rocked as it rode across the rough terrain of dirt and rock and fallen tree debris. 

 

“Why this path?” He asked as he was rocked around from the back. 

 

“Gotta make it hard for bad guys to get to Stormsong is all.” He pointed to the stone hanging on the rear-view mirror, which was starting to glow a soft blue as Jesse drove along the road. “It’ll smooth out as soon as we get across the threshold.” 

 

“The threshold?” Hanzo asked. Jesse grinned.

 

“Hold onto your britches, because it’s gonna get wild.” Jesse said as they approached a towering mountain. The glow of the stone became brighter. Hanzo tightened his hold on the egg. The truck sped forward, full-force to the mountain rock. Cassandra heard a yell of fear from the dragon as the truck charged forward.

 

She knew they wouldn’t crash. 

 

They passed through the rock like it wasn’t even there. The truck hit smooth pavement as they rode through a tunnel. She glanced back, seeing the dragon slowly relax. 

 

“Ain’t gonna tell anybody you screamed.” Jesse grinned.

 

“Jesse McCree, you’re just awful.” Cassandra couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“What? He kept calling me a wet dog!” Jesse retorted playfully. With a laugh from Cassandra, the tunnel opened up to a small picturesque town, nestled in the mountains that surrounded them. Cassandra turned back to the dragon.

 

“Well Hanzo, Welcome to Stormsong.”


	5. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for her help on this chapter

Jesse drove up to the medical center, one of the first things that a visitor would see when they arrived. The white building towered above them.

 

“Why are we here?” Hanzo asked.

 

“For one thing, I need to check on Taylor. I’ve been gone for...a while. She’s gonna be screaming for a while.” Cassandra said. “And for another thing, this is the safest place for your egg.”

 

“In the hands of t- I mean...Jesse?”

 

“Not just Jesse.” Cassandra said as Jesse parked the truck. “His wife, Diana. The two of them take care of wounded magical creatures, big and small. They’re also very good with children.” She got out of the truck and moved to help the dragon out of the truck. Jesse jumped out of the truck and led the two into the medical center. A few twists and turns later, Jesse opened a door leading to the large green space behind the center.

 

“We live behind the center so we can rush over here in case some emergency happens.” Jesse explained, pulling out some keys. The two walked along the path to a house styled like a cabin, except more modern. Pine trees towered over the house. “That’s where me and Diana live.” He said.

 

“It looks...quaint.” Hanzo commented. Jesse grinned.

 

“Just the way I like it.” He said, unlocking the door. Upon opening the door, a loud scream rang through the house. Jesse and Hanzo winced.

 

“Aaand there’s Taylor.” Cassandra sighed, unperturbed by the screaming. “Taylor! Mama’s home!” She stepped through the door, followed by Jesse and Hanzo. After a few minutes of wandering, a toddler with brown hair and brown eyes ran up to Cassandra. She knelt down to pull the toddler into her arms, picking her up.

 

“Maamaa!” The siren toddler wailed as Cassandra rubbed her back.

 

“Shh...there there...I’m here now. Mama had to do work but I’m back.” She murmured. The siren toddler sniffled before her gaze met the dragon’s. She let out a noise of confused awe. A golden fu dog poked his head around the corner, his hazel eyes looking curiously at the group before casually sitting down.

 

“Howdy Apollo! Honey, I’m hooome~”

 

“I’m in the kitchen, handsome!! Don't forget to take off your shoes!! Apollo, do me a favor and grab some lemons from the back please.” The fu dog perked up and made a barking noise before trotting off happily, to the back door which he phased through before bouncing away. Cassandra smiled and carried Taylor towards the kitchen. Hanzo awkwardly followed, keeping close to the half-siren and the toddler in her arms. His arms remained around the egg protectively.

 

Diana was finished washing glasses and looked over the counter to see the guys, waving hello as she allowed her magic to kick in to levitate some glasses over to the cabinet.

 

“Hey guys, how did it go?” The woman smiled holding one of the glasses in her hand.

 

“Considering mister stormy weather here kept causing storms when he grumped, it was wet. He called me a wet dog…” Jesse pouted.

 

“I was not wrong.” Hanzo said stiffly.

 

“I gave him a bath before he left for Cliffport!” Diana huffed and turned around to face them. Hanzo raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

 

“Sorry, Cliffport’s naturally damp and wet, even without the presence of a storm dragon.” Cassandra sighed. “Anyways, this is Hanzo. Hanzo, this is Diana. Jack called me out there to deal with him.”  

 

“I’m still gonna murder Jack one of these days.” Diana said waving hello before levitating a glass to place near Tay’s feeding stuff. “Nice to meet you Hanzo, sorry about the mess.”

 

“It is no problem.” He bowed a little, not wanting to drop the precious egg in his arms. “Is it always this...busy?” He asked.

 

“Nah I just had some friends over today to come have brunch with me.” Diana smiled, taking a drink of water.

 

“Hanzo, I would like to suggest leaving the egg here with them while I show you around Stormsong.” Cassandra said delicately. Hanzo looked offended at her suggestion. “Hanzo, Diana and Jesse ar-”

 

“Why should I leave my egg with a wingless angel?” He hissed, the thunder rolling above them as an ominous portent. Diana froze at Hanzo’s words. Jesse let out a snarl loudly in response.

 

“Jesse… stop. I’m… I’m going for a walk.” She stuttered nervously, the pain and hurt obvious in her voice as she went out the kitchen quickly, the sound of the back door closing came a few seconds later.  

 

Cassandra let out a sigh. “Me and my big mouth…”

 

“Didn't yer Ma ever tell you to be polite to a host that’s trying to help you?” Jesse snarled, his ears folded back.

 

“My mother was murdered.” Hanzo growled.

 

“Murdered or not, you should still have manners and not insult people right off the bat!” Jesse huffed. Taylor began to whimper nervously. Cassandra peppered kisses to her face to calm her down. Jesse’s ear turned to Taylor’s noises and he gently sighed to calm himself a bit.

 

“Diana’s sensitive about her wings, someone painfully cut them off her.” He explained, exasperation in his voice.

 

“That’s why we don't talk about her being a wingless angel very much, it’s a topic she doesn't want to talk about.” Cassandra sighed. “Hanzo, Diana and Jesse are trustworthy. I trusted them with my child Taylor. If your egg is harmed under their care, bring it up to me. Or turn me into seared tuna, you’ll be the one dealing with a screaming siren child.”

 

The silence between the dragon and the half-siren was tense, broken only by Taylor’s whimpering. Cassandra set the siren child down. “How about you go play with Apollo, ok sweetie?” She whispered to her. Taylor nodded and toddled off to find Apollo, who was in the hallway, eyes narrowed angrily at the dragon before following Taylor as she toddled off. Standing back up, she noticed the dragon carefully pulling the sling off his shoulder. He presented the wrapped egg to her.

 

“You entrusted me with your name and watched over my egg, without desire for a reward. I should extend that to you.” He said. She stared at the egg carefully before gently taking the egg into her hands. With a tense sigh, he handed the egg to her. She held the egg close to her chest.

 

“Thank you...On my honor, your egg will not be harmed.” She vowed, staring directly into the dragon’s eyes. The dragon nodded and stepped aside. She went to Jesse. “Jesse, can you show Hanzo around Stormsong?”

 

“Huh? Why me?” Jesse tilted his head in confusion. “I was gonna go check on Diana.”

 

“For Hanzo’s peace of mind. He trusts me with his little brother.”  

 

“Wait, his little brother? That egg ain’t his son?”

 

“It’s a long story Jesse. A story I’m not privy to. Regardless, please show him around Stormsong. You might even see Diana out and about and Hanzo will be able to apologize for his behavior.” She glanced pointedly at the dragon.

 

“You do remember that Diana’s a hard woman to find when she wants to be alone, but I’ll see if I can lure her out from wherever she’s hiding, you owe me though.”

 

“I understand. It’s a slim chance but a chance.” Cassandra nodded. She suddenly gasped and turned to Hanzo. “Hanzo, do you know about taiyaki?” Hanzo blinked.

 

“Of course. That was a sweet I favored as a child.”

 

“Jesse, while you’re out and about, see if you can find the ingredients for taiyaki. You know Diana-

 

“That’s one of her favorite desserts to eat, but ever since the Japanese bakery closed a few months back it might be hard to get some of the ingredients but I do have my ways of working around a problem.” He chuckled, grabbing his keys.

 

“...It’s just batter and azuki beans.” Hanzo said simply, blinking in surprise.

 

“It’s the filling that gets her. She’s got 3 favorites, Custard and Chocolate mixed, the red bean paste and on some occasions will throw in 5 different meats in there…Don't ask, she’s got weird cravings and I’m the werecoyote here.”

 

“...oh.” Hanzo nodded.

 

“Go on Hanzo. It’ll be fun. And your egg will be safe and sound with me.” She said, sitting down on the couch to put the sling on her and adjusting the sling to fit her more slim frame.

 

“Diana has the heating blankets in the warmin’ room if you need them Cass, they just got washed and smell nice and clean. Come on Han, I’ll show ya around.” Hanzo looked like he was about to correct Jesse when he stopped himself. He nodded and looked to Jesse.

 

“I’ve heard of werewolves but a...werecoyote…?” He asked, genuinely confused.

 

“Werewolf and coyote blood, got it from my Ma’s side of the family.” Jesse mused putting on his boots.

 

Apollo stuck his head out from the wall between Hanzo and Jesse, with Jesse unphased by it. Hanzo just stared at Apollo, visibly confused and distressed.

 

“Howdy Apollo.” Jesse chuckled petting the fu dog’s head gently.

 

“How in the world!?”

 

“He’s Diana’s brother slash spirit companion, and yes I wont forget the jerky sticks this time, furball.” He playfully teased with Apollo, the fu dog sticking out his tongue. He looked at Hanzo, satisfied with his confused expression, before disappearing.

 

“...I...let’s just go on that tour of Stormsong…”

 

Jesse laughed, waving bye to Cassandra as he got the front door open for him and Hanzo. Cassandra waved bye back to the two before leaning back on the couch, letting Taylor carefully climb into her lap to snuggle up to the egg. Apollo brought over one of the warming blankets before putting it over the two, then settled on the floor for a nap.

 

Jesse led the dragon to his truck. “Fire away with all the questions you want. I’ve been here for a long time now. I know mostly everything.”

 

“How has Stormsong defended itself against poachers from air?” He asked, pointing up at the wide open sky.

 

“Simple. No fly zone. Some poachers have tried it and were punished. Severely.” He smiled widely at that. “Plus anti air defense, I can't say too much on that since im bound to keep that classified.”

 

“I see. So no flight for me.”

 

“I’m ‘fraid not. Sorry Han. Unless you become a special air force flyers, but I don't think you’d wanna be away from the egg.”

 

“It is fine. I would rather not be shot down and leave my little brother all alone.” Hanzo replied. Jesse nodded. “How long have you known Diana? How did you court her?” Hanzo asked, changing the topic as the two got in the truck.

 

“Shucks… Almost a decade now i’ve known her, but during that time we went steady about four years in. Then recently we got married but do ya want the short or long version of how we met?”

 

“The long version. I imagine we’ll be out and about for a while as you show me around the town.” Jesse nodded and started up the truck.

 

“Alright then, I know a few of the Air force flyers here in Stormsong, one of high commanders and I go way back to our young n’ wild days. Well turns out, my friend Baron, the current commander got promoted to second in chief. So being the good buddy I am, went to say hi and catch up.” Jesse parked the truck on one of the cliff sides and pointed to the airfield stadium complex. “That’s the Special air forces base and trainin’ grounds down there. Not many people are let in unless they have access from the powers up there. Well, we’re sitting on the top level, drinking a few sodas cause he wasn't allowed to get drunk… yet. Story for another time.” Hanzo snorted at the thought.

 

“Another time indeed…”

 

“So me and Baron were sitting up on the top level and it’s pretty high up, roughly like this height but maybe a bit shorter. Either way, we were chatting and I happen to look down at the field below. The guys in blue were training some new flyers and Diana had to be one of them. Baron and I watched a few of them try and fail at doing complex maneuvers that were needed for them to join in. Diana was the last one since she had four wings back then, er I think she was codenamed, Cherubim. Either way, it was her turn to fly. Most of the other tryouts picked on her for her extra set of wings but they were soon silenced as she took off like a rocket. Aw man, you should have seen her…” He smiled with a loving tone to his voice.

 

“Gracefully swooping in and out of obstacles, tight turning, body control and of course being a bit extra too. So one of the things you’ve gotta do is climb altitude pretty fast before retracting your wings to allow yourself to free fall.”

 

“Free fall?” Hanzo blinked. “That’s incredibly dangerous.”

 

“Think of it this way, it’s trusting yourself and yer flight instincts to catch ya before hitting the ground. In sky battles you don't know when you’re gonna have to dive bomb someone or free fall to disengage out of a fight if you’re in danger of getting killed. Make sense?”

 

“It does. That does not make it any less dangerous.”

 

“Yeah well, getting into the special forces is dangerous. She flew up pretty high to a certain altitude before she fell and I swore to my buddy it seemed as if she had done this before. Most people panic during that last part, but she was oddly calm as she free fell, only to snap her wings back out at the last second to catch herself and follow the wind current, upward. Turns out, she gracefully landed and crouched on the railing, waving hello to Baron and I. Turns out Baron was gonna be her commander in charge and I was proud. Then she started to throw playful jabs at the two of us before some of my witty replies caught her off guard, Baron was there just laughing his ass off, not helping as usual. Either way, we kind of got smitten with each other and just before she left, she took my hat and free fell back to her superiors at the time.” He pouted a bit at the memory. “She told me that if I was so interested in her, then I should have no problem getting my hat back and asking her out on a date. Never met a woman that straightforward and slick, till I met her. She did return my hat and after we had gotten serious, she gave me one of my most prized gifts that I treasure.”

 

“I would presume a ring…?”

“Haha, not yet.” He took off his hat and on the side had four white feathers behind one of his rifle bullets. “She gave me four of her feathers, one from each wing.”

 

“I can sense power from them.” He closed his eyes. “Holy, healing I believe.” He opened his eyes to look at Jesse.

 

“Yup, once she was fully powered up, think of a large healing aura that would be conjured up just from her power alone. Damn it was a pretty sight, but don't look directly at her, ya might go blind.”

 

“...I’m not sure if you mean that seriously but, duly noted.” He nodded.

 

“It’s like lookin’ at the sun without any protection, that aura of hers was pure holy power from the gods themselves. Or so i’m told by her.”

 

“Until it was taken away from her.” He mused.

 

“Yeah… she went out on a mission and next thing I knew, I was racing out in my were form, tracking her blood and stumbling on a grizzly sight. Her back was bloody and those beautiful wings were gone, lots of dead Talon soldiers were there and so-”

 

“Enough.” Hanzo shook his head. “Let us change the topic.” It was obvious the mention of such bloodshed and death stirred unpleasant memories in him.

 

“Well...as you can imagine, I nursed her back up to health but we stay away from the fact that she’s a wingless angel. But the forces well… they didn't treat her too kindly and she was ‘honorably’ discharged. Damn bastards won't take responsibility for it of course.”

 

“And I presume this is beyond Jack’s ability? He was Cassandra’s superior, when she was sent to find me.”

 

“Jack is a good friend of ours and fought hard behind the scenes to keep Diana from being ‘dishonorably’ discharged. It’s rocky between the two of them ever since that happened because of extra stuff but the point bein’ yeah, he’s technically our superior and good friend. He keeps us in the loop and still works with the special forces, just not the air ones anymore after the incident.” Hanzo nodded, musing over the story.

 

“Oh yeah, how could you have seen the fact she was wingless? She takes care to hide that detail from everyone.”

 

“I suppose I just can. It was difficult for me to discern who Cassandra was because of her half-siren blood. As for you, I see you as a big scraggly coyote.” He smiled a little.

 

“Yer the scraggly one right now, Han. Wait till my wife finds out that you don't eat much, she’s gonna give you so damn good food that will plump ya right up.”

 

“I cannot wait. I have not had a good meal in ages since I...left home.”

 

“How long since ya left home?”

 

“...I believe...a hundred years ago. Maybe a little longer. My brother was just laid at the time.”

 

“Huh, so the legends are right about you dragons… you live a long life.”

 

“Indeed. I have many more years to go. I’m barely a thousand years old.”

 

“A thousand!? Jeez, I feel young now.”

 

“And how old are you?” The dragon chuckled.

 

“37 in human years, i’ll let ya do the math in dog years.” He chuckled, turning the truck back on. Hanzo closed his eyes in intense thought.

 

“...240, if I did the math correctly.” He finally said, after a few minutes of silence. “If you were a dragon, you’d barely be an adult.”

 

“Ah but in dog years, I’d be dead. We werecoyotes don't live long, up to roughly 200 years old.” Hanzo nodded in understanding. “After all, most of us werecoyotes are weaker than our cousins werewolves, but we’re pretty resilient than them. They also live up to 200 but that’s really rare.”

 

“I imagine werecoyotes are rarer than werewolves, considering I’ve never heard of one before today.”

 

“We’re hunted as pests, that’s why you don't hear too much about us. We’re considered ‘extinct’ but there’s a few remaining, just hiding in plain sight.” Hanzo nodded and fell quiet as the truck rolled down the mountain to downtown Stormsong. “I never get tired of seeing this view.” He chuckled driving down into the bustling town with different mythical creatures, half humans and other being there roaming freely. Hanzo watched them go by, awe on his face.

 

“I never expected such...easy coexistence…”

 

“It took a long time to get this place to coexist, but it was worth it.” he chuckled watching Hanzo’s face out of the corner of his eye and tipped his hat off to a couple on the street yelling his name, before resuming the drive.

 

“I suppose you’re quite popular around town.”

 

“I knew a few older folks that have kept their businesses up since i’ve been here, plus like Cass told ya, me and Diana raise some of the magical creatures that get hurt, till they’re strong enough to leave. But they’re always welcome back at the center to drop in and say hi.” He chuckled slowly and smoothly reversing the truck into a parking spot. “Ready? Cause we’re at the fresh air market, where I’m supposed to get stuff.” Jesse grinned excitedly as he got out of the truck. Hanzo got out with him, moving to his side. The dragon looked around the market, a wistful look on his face.

 

“I’m guessin’ that you royal dragons never got to see the peasant world that much?”

 

“No, it’s not that. My mother took me to the local market when I was a hatchling.” He said softly. “My mother never let me believe I was better than others, despite my long and storied lineage. And I’m not royal.” Jesse shrugged at Hanzo’s words.  

 

“Regardless, that’s a good lesson your ma taught ya. You should see this downtown area during Festivals, it’s bustling with life, music, and lots of food to where Diana has to drag me away from some of the vendors before my bottomless stomach gets me in trouble.” He blushed a bit at that. Hanzo laughed softly yet the expression in his eyes remained ever so wistful.

 

“So, what _do_ you need?”

 

“Well I’m supposed to get that jerky for that mutt back home.” Jesse hummed, taking out his phone. On his lockscreen was Diana and him smiling happily on their wedding day. Hanzo tilted his head at the device.

 

“Hm? Never seen a cellphone? Wait how long have you been isolated Han?”

 

“...ever since I had to leave home with my brother.”

 

“Well uh, don't worry. Me and the guys can catch ya up on what happened.” He sighed gently and got his list up. “What did you say was in that fish cake dessert?”

 

“It’s Taikayi. It’s just pancake batter and sweetened azuki beans in the shape of a fish. I believe the western equivalent would be a crepe, but thicker.”

 

“Sounds about right, anyways the fresh market here has a bunch of places were we can get the ingredients fresh from the farms in the very back of the city or allied towns nearby. Try to not get too lost in the sights alright?”

 

“Considering you tower over everything, that will be quite the task.”

 

He chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eye before leading the dragon around the market, saying hello to a few friends he’s got there and paid for everything. The dragon kept close to Jesse, glancing around every now and then to see the market around him. He handed Hanzo one of the bags of ingredients as he dribbled a soccer ball and played with it before kicking it back to the kiddos playing. “That everythin’?”

 

“I believe so. Normally taiyaki is made with fish molds but drawing an image of a fish works just as fine. I do not believe you have fish molds in your kitchen.”

 

“We’ve got fish molds for when me and Diana had to cook some food for some critters that we had to condition to eat fish looking foods before letting them back into the ocean. Plus it was a gag gift to Cass.” He snickered at the last part and with fast reflexes caught a baseball that almost hit his face. “Like I said before, when you’ve caused mischief and mayhem as a kiddo, you get these interesting instincts to predict when stuff is gonna hit ya.”

 

“I...I see.” Hanzo couldn’t help but wonder if the balls were thrown to Jesse on purpose or not. Jesse whistled at the kids missing the ball and winded up before throwing the ball back at them, which the catcher caught on the other side of the baseball diamond.

 

“Ha! Still got it! Ready to head back?” Jesse chuckled adjusting his hat as he looked at the dragon taking back some of the items. Hanzo blinked, looking quite impressed.

 

“...I believe so.” The dragon said. Jesse grinned and led the dragon back to his truck. They hopped in when Jesse’s phone began to ring. And he heard the song go off, as he pat his jacket and jeans to find it.

 

 _♬_ _~With each word, your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart.~_ _♬_

 

 _♬_ _~Lovely; never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight.~_ _♬_

 

“Hang on that’s my lady callin’” He took the device out from his right breast pocket on his shirt and answered it, on speaker. “Hello sugar plum, yer on speaker-

 

“Hi sweetie bear, do me a favor and get your fuzzy ass home, don't forget Hanzo.”

 

“Why the sudden ru-”

 

“The egg is hatching!” Cassandra yelled in the background. Hanzo froze, eyes wide as Diana hung up.

 

“We need to get to them. Now.”

 

“No need to tell me twice Han, hang on.” Jesse chuckled, turning on the engine and put the gas pedal down as he quickly drove off to the house.


	6. Genji

The two arrived at the house, Jesse taking a different route around the medical center to get closer to the house. No sooner than the car was off, Hanzo leapt out of the truck and rushed to the door. He tried his best to politely knock but Jesse could tell that the dragon’s anxiety was through the roof. The door was opened by the fu dog. Apollo watched the dragon rush in. Jesse chuckled and handed the spirit the bag of jerky.

 

“He’s been waiting a real long time for that egg to hatch.”

 

Apollo looked at him like ‘No, really?’ before trotting away happily with his bag.

 

Hanzo skidded through the halls before coming to the couch that he had left Cassandra at. Diana had given Taylor over to Cassandra as she kept an eye on the monitor she hooked up around the egg. Taylor watched the shaking egg with wide eyes, sitting in her mother’s lap. The warm blankets had been properly and securely wrapped around the egg. Diana monitored the heat as the egg cracked more.

 

“If you wanna turn into your dragon form, that’s fine, just try to keep it small to where you don't bust my roof open.”

 

Hanzo ignored her, settling himself in front of the egg. He was fidgeting, watching the egg wiggle. Cassandra looked to the dragon, noting him more anxious than she had ever seen him. The egg wiggled more intensely, earning a sharp intake of breath from the dragon.

 

And then it burst with a small wind gust as the little green dragon clumsily tumbled out of the egg and onto the blankets. The dragon, about the size of a ferret (although certainly more pudgey than a ferret), shook it’s head. Staring up at the people overlooking him, it let out a curious chitter. Diana nudged Hanzo’s side and gestured him to speak to his little brother. The older dragon slowly took him into his arms, murmuring something to the infant dragon in a language Cassandra didn’t quite understand. But his next words she did recognize.

 

“Genji…you’re here.” The dragon murmured, his hand running through the tiny golden mane. Cassandra moved her hand to carefully rest on Hanzo’s shoulder.

 

“Genji’s a nice name for a baby dragon.” Cassandra said awkwardly, not sure how to talk to him in this deeply emotional state.

 

“Go on Hanzo, hold Genji close to your body, so that you can finally reward your touch starved self with some much needed familial affection.” Cassandra glanced back to Diana before looking to the dragons next to her.

 

“Hanzo? What will you do now?” She asked softly. The dragon looked to her, as if realizing that the world was still moving around him. “What about your cl-”

 

“I am never returning to my clan.” He hissed. “They will never see Genji for as long as I live.” He looked down at the newborn dragon, who was chittering cutely at him.

 

“You’re more than welcome to come home with me. I’d be more than willing to help you raise Genji.”  

 

“Me and Jesse’s home is also open too.” Diana sighed gently and chuckled as a dark brown werecoyote plopped down next to her and placed his head into her lap. His tail wagged happily as she started to scratch his head and cheeks. “Besides, if that clan of yours tries to take the two of you away, I may be wingless, but I’ve still got my angel abilities to protect you. Plus being married to a big ole werecoyote has its perks.”

 

Hanzo glanced back to Diana and then to Cassandra, visibly considering both options. The infant dragon in his arms let out a soft trill, earning the older dragon’s attention. He was snapping cutely at Taylor’s hands, who were reaching out to grab the baby dragon. Hanzo moved his hands to hold the newborn back, earning an unhappy whine from him.

 

“I believe I shall stay with Cassandra.” He finally said. Genji reached up to bap his brother’s face with his paw. Hanzo chuckled.  

 

“Hm? That's fine by me, what made you decide that?” Diana asked. Hanzo looked at Cassandra before looking down at the siren toddler, who was staring back up at him.

 

“Because I believe Genji has already made a friend.” Hanzo replied. The baby dragon looked to Taylor before squirming to meet her. “Now now, be careful Genji.” He gently guided the dragon to his lap. Genji began to chirp and squeak wildly at her, causing her to look confused. Cassandra smiled before her gaze met Hanzo’s, who was still watching his newborn brother chitter wildly to the still confused siren toddler.

 

“Guh...guh..gwenji!”

 

Cassandra blinked in surprise. The newborn dragon wiggled excitedly and began to chitter at the toddler. The toddler giggled.

 

“Gwenji! Gwenji!” She carefully stood up and waddled over to the dragons. Hanzo watched her quietly. Cassandra wasn’t sure what was making him more nervous, himself or the thought of his brother accidentally hurting his newly adopted sibling. Genji flopped a paw against her face, earning a giggle from the toddler.

 

“I’m glad to see that Taylor likes you.” Cassandra said, finally breaking the nervous tension the dragon was exuding. Hanzo looked up and nodded.

 

“I...yes, I am as well.” He replied, carefully pulling Genji’s paw off Taylor’s face. “Unfortunately, even when newly born, dragon claws are still quite sharp.”

 

“I expect nothing less from dragons.” Cassandra smiled to him. She heard Diana murmur something but ignored it. Seeing the dragon happy, no longer having to worry about being poached for sport and wealth, able to raise his little brother in peace?

 

Being brought out of retirement, just for one mission, was worth it.


	7. How to Raise A Storm Dragon

One of the first things Cassandra quickly learned about storm dragons was that their nests required a lot of things. Soft things, preferably. Fleece blankets, soft pillows, a couple mattresses here and there, and decorations of home for the walls. Cassandra’s work was cut out for her, as Hanzo stated his intent to have Genji’s nursery nest be in the same room as his nest. 

 

Cassandra groaned as she spent the day rearranging the spare bedroom into a proper nest for the storm dragon. She was thankful for Hanzo’s help, when he was wasn’t busy making sure the freshly hatched Genji wasn’t getting into trouble. 

 

“Andd...there! The last mattress!” Cassandra grunted, plopping down on the floor. Hanzo looked down at her, the baby dragon wiggling in his arms. 

 

“I apologize for all the wor-”

 

“No no, it’s fine. I promise.” She waved it off. “I just...don’t do well with physical labor. I get winded too easily.” She ran a hand through her hair. Despite wearing a tank and shorts, the warm early-spring weather seemed to be blisteringly hot from all the work she had done. Hanzo smiled at her.

 

“A break would be beneficial to you. Would you like to hold Genji while I prepare tea?” 

 

“I would love any chance to hold Genji. He’s such a sweetie.”

 

“When he’s not getting into trouble.” Hanzo added, handing the baby dragon over to Cassandra. Genji let out a happy squeal, his claws digging into her tank-top. 

 

“He’s so cute anyway, even when he’s a naughty noodle.” She held him carefully. “Aren’t you the cutest little noodle? Yes you are!” Hanzo chuckled as he left the room. Cassandra leaned back against the wall, letting Genji scamper around on the mattress that would become his nursery nest. Hanzo had wrapped the orange cloth just above his forelegs, as if making it a superhero cape for his little brother. It looked adorable on the baby dragon. Cassandra smiled as she watched him wiggle around and chitter cutely.

 

“I wish I knew what you were saying. I know you and Hanzo can talk to each other, probably with some dragon language I can’t understand.” She sighed. Genji looked up at her and tilted his head. She smiled. “Don’t worry little man. You’ll be able to talk soon enough, at least to those who aren’t dragons.” 

 

“And perhaps you will help with that?” Cassandra looked up, seeing Hanzo in the doorway with a cup in his hand. She got up and went to him. 

 

“If you want me to, yes.” She replied, taking the cup of tea handed to her. She took a sip, noticing the strong taste. “Mn, thank you.” She smiled to him 

 

“No, I should say thank you. You have opened your home to me the moment Genji hatched. You’ve done...all this.” He gestured to the room, covered with blankets and pillows and mattresses. “All without reward. You are truly a very special kind of woman.” 

 

“Well, there is one reward. To see you happy and to see Genji grow up into a healthy adult dragon.” She clarified. He blinked. “What?” She asked, tilting her head. 

 

“I have...no words.” He whispered in awe. 

 

“Is that a bad thing or a good thing?”

 

“No, it is a good thing.” Cassandra felt her heart flutter in relief. She smiled and sipped the tea. 

 

“I’m glad. Anyways, is there anything else the nest needs?” She asked. “Be honest now.” 

 

“We need to have something to keep our talons sharp. Usually it involves logs.” Cassandra blinked at that. “And the scales of our kin. I will be supplying that personally.”

 

“Uh…ok.” Cassandra nodded. “Gonna need to ask Jesse to cut down some pine trees for the logs.” She murmured. “But other than that?” Before Hanzo could reply, Taylor toddled into the room with a plush dog.

 

“Hah...Hawno?” She asked, holding the animal up. Cassandra smiled.

 

“It seems that little Taylor wants to help as well.” The dragon looked down at the toddler, confusion on his face for a moment before he knelt down. 

 

“Thank you, little one.” He said gently. Taylor let out a squeal of joy as he gently took the plush dog. He set the plush dog in the nest. Cassandra smiled as Taylor toddled off out of the room, Genji running after her with a squeal.

 

“Your presence here also helps Taylor. I am grateful for that.” She hummed. “Two words in the span of a day? That’s progress.” Cassandra took another drink of the tea. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a call to make.”

 

* * *

 

A week after Hanzo and Genji moved in, Cassandra was busy preparing dinner. She had already made a meal for her and Hanzo, now she was making Genji’s meal. Because he was still a baby dragon, his dinner was a bowl full of meat made into a paste. Her arm was growing tired as she worked the meat. On the other side of the kitchen island was the living room, where she heard Hanzo entertaining Taylor and Genji while she worked on dinner. She smiled at how easily he had settled into her home. In fact, she couldn’t remember the days where it was just her and Taylor all alone. It just seemed so far away and distant.  

 

She felt claws dig into her dress and looked down, seeing Geni climb up the pale pink skirt to get onto her pastel-plaid shoulder. He looked down at the meat paste and let out hungry chirps. 

 

“Now now Genji. It’ll be ready soon enough. I know you’re hungry, you sweet noodle.” The baby dragon let out a tiny ‘rawr!’ before climbing up into her hair. “Aren’t you a cute little daredevil?” She asked, glancing up at him. She heard Hanzo walk up behind her and pull Genji out of her hair, gently chastising him in his draconic tongue. Taylor toddled up to her side. 

 

“Mama?”

 

“Dinner’s almost ready sweetie. Can you sit at the table?” Taylor let out a noise of agreement and toddled to the table. Hanzo followed her to help her into her chair. “Thank you Hanzo.” Cassandra hummed. “Can you handle feeding Genji?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Gwenji! Gwenji!” Taylor yelled. Cassandra smiled and finished with the meat paste. Taking the other plate, a plate with some fruit in a cup and tuna nuggets, she walked over to the table and set down the plate in front of Taylor. Taylor let out a happy noise and began to eat. Cassandra handed the meat paste to Hanzo before returning to the kitchen to pick up her and Hanzo’s dinner, her attempt at sushi made with tuna and accented with vegetables. 

 

“Itadakimasu.” Hazno bowed to her. Genji looked to Hanzo before letting out a squeak, imitating his brother. Cassandra smiled. 

 

“You’re welcome.” She said, sitting down next to Taylor. Hanzo sat next to her, guiding his brother to eating the meat paste. Cassandra watched him eat for a few moments before starting on her dinner. “Is it good?” She asked Hanzo, who nodded to her. Genji let out a happy squeal in reply before diving into his meal. She laughed gently. “Are all baby dragons messy eaters?”

 

“I am afraid so but aren’t all children messy eaters?” Hanzo asked knowingly. Cassandra laughed gently. 

 

“You have a point. If you need help bathing Genji, I’ll gladly help however I can.” 

 

“I believe your aid will be most helpful.” The dragon nodded to her. 

 

“Thankfully, Taylor is generally a neat eater.” She glanced over to the toddler, who had finished the tuna nuggets and focused on the fruit cup. “The most she brings out is the wipes.” She said, returning her gaze to Hanzo before resuming eating her dinner. The quiet that fell between them was comfortable. As they finished their dinner, Cassandra noticed the toddler was dozing off. Cassandra smiled and carefully picked her up, grabbing a wipe to wipe off her face. 

 

“Mama…”

 

“Shh, mama’s here. I guess it’s naptime for my little one?” Cassandra murmured lovingly, kissing her head. She carried her to her room to tuck her in, humming to her to ease her into slumber. Cassandra stayed with her child in her room for a few minutes, watching as she drifted into slumber. She carefully stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. The sound of a bowl hitting the ground caught her attention and she rushed to the dining room, seeing Genji sitting in an upturned bowl on the ground. Hanzo let out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“Genji…”

 

“Was he a naughty noodle?” Cassandra asked, restraining herself from giggling. Hanzo glanced back to her.

 

“Yes, yes he was.” 

 

“I guess that means bathtime.” 

 

“It does mean bathtime.” Hanzo said, picking up the bowl containing the dirty dragon. 

 

“I’ll clean up the dining room, unless you want me to help you bathe Genji.”

 

“Do whatever you wish. Bathing a baby dragon is an affair in of itself.” Hanzo replied, picking up the baby dragon and taking him to the bathroom. Cassandra sighed and got to work cleaning up the mess the baby dragon made, along with the rest of the table. She hoped it was just Genji making a mess that sent him into a sour mood. Cassandra let out a sigh, putting the dishes in the sink to wash after Genji was put to bed for the evening. She washed her hands and moved to the bathroom, hearing the sound of the water being turned on. She knocked on the door.

 

“Hanzo? Are you decent?” 

 

“Yes.” The dragon replied. 

 

“May I come in to help?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Cassandra opened the door, seeing the older dragon sitting at the edge of the tub. Cassandra moved to sit across from him. The baby dragon was splashing around happily in the tub, the water barely getting higher than his shoulders. She smiled. 

 

“For such a naughty little noodle, he looks happy splashing around in the water.” Cassandra commented. The baby dragon looked up at her and let out a trill, scrambling up to the side of the tub. His claws scrabbled uselessly along the wall as he tried to jump up to her. Finding his claws having no purchase, Genji let out a sad cry. “Aww, poor Genji.” 

 

“Maybe if you didn’t make a mess at dinner, you wouldn’t be getting your bath.” Hanzo told the baby dragon. Genji tilted his head in mock innocence before trying to bound over to his older brother. His paws skidded in the water before he crouched, brown eyes staring up at his brother mischievously. “Genji. Genji. Don’t d-” The dragon pounced, claws outstretched and a brief wind behind his back as his claws found purchase in Hanzo’s kosode. The dragon hissed, Cassandra could imagine the claws dug too deep and ended up in his skin. 

 

“Hanzo do you need my help?” She asked, moving closer to him. Genji, realizing he had hurt his little brother, let go and slid back into the water. He let out a nervous chitter. 

 

“No, no, that will not be necessary.” He didn’t look at her, more focused on his leg.  

 

“Are you bleeding?” She asked. 

 

“I do not believe so.” Hanzo replied. Genji let out an apologetic whimper. Hanzo glanced to his little brother and replied in his draconic tongue. Cassandra looked around before noticing a rubber duck in the water. She took it and showed it to Genji, squeezing it to make it squeak. Genji stared wide-eyed at the duck before he took it in his mouth, making it squeak happily. Hanzo let out a sigh.

 

“Well, it distracted him. May I please see your leg?” She asked, turning to the dragon. Hanzo blushed at her question before clearing his throat.

 

“Ah, yes.” He nodded, looking away.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I am certain.” He nodded again. Cassandra sighed and took the edge of his kosode, lifting it up to where Genji had dug his claws into. She inspected the skin of his outer thigh. 

 

“Well, you’re not bleeding. All I see is little red pricks. It’s almost like a cat dug his claws into you.” She said after a few moments of quiet. She let go of the fabric, letting him smooth it out. Genji let go of the rubber duck and yawned loudly. “Aww, I think Genji tuckered himself out.”  

 

“I see…” Hanzo murmured, obviously distracted. Cassandra gently took the young dragon out of the bathtub and wrapped a white towel around him, drying him off. Genji let out a happy purr, earning a soft ‘aww’ from the half-siren. “I will take him to bed tonight.”

 

“Of course.” Cassandra nodded, wrapping Genji up and handing him to his brother. “I’ll drain the tub. You focus on getting him to bed.” Hanzo nodded and stepped out of the bathroom while Cassandra reached over to drain the tub. She wondered why Hanzo became all blushy when she inspected the area where Genji dug his claws into. 

 

She certainly wouldn’t get an answer tonight. Once the tub was drained, she turned off the light and went to bed. 

 

* * *

 

A month after they moved in, Cassandra wasn’t sure if she wanted them to leave.

 

She had suggested taking Genji and Taylor to a local park, quiet with the occasional person walking by. Fresh air would be great for the newborn dragon, or so she presumed. Hanzo, much to her surprise, agreed to the suggestion. 

 

Which was how they were at said park, a brisk walk from her home. Cassandra had Taylor in her stroller, the toddler fast asleep from the warm April sunlight. In her arm was a basket for a picnic, once again Cassandra’s idea. Genji was resting in the arms of his brother, his tongue sticking out as he relished in the warmth of spring. Cassandra looked around, eyes scanning the park for a shady tree to enjoy lunch under.

 

“There, that willow tree there.” Cassandra pointed to the willow tree, branches hanging over a small pond. “Would that be a good spot to enjoy lunch?” Hanzo looked to the location and nodded. With his approval, Cassandra wheeled the stroller to the shade of the willow tree. Parking the stroller, she laid down the white and red plaid blanket on the grass and sat down. Hanzo settled down on the blanket next to her, Genji sprawling out on the blanket happily. Cassandra opened the basket, producing a pair of bento boxes from the basket. She handed one to Hanzo, a box she prepared with Genji’s needs in mind in case the baby dragon woke up for lunch. When the older dragon opened the box, the younger dragon perked up and let out an adorable chirp. Hanzo chuckled as Genji scrambled up and dove into the meat paste within, eating happily. Cassandra smiled as she watched before opening her bento box.

 

“Aww, such a nice family.” Came a voice. Cassandra’s head snapped up, seeing an old woman on her walker strolling by. She blushed an intense red. She glanced to Hanzo, who was equally bright red. As the old woman walked off, Cassandra took a deep breath. 

 

“Ah...y-you know how elders are...seeing things that aren’t really there.” Cassandra chuckled weakly. Hanzo nodded in agreement. Cassandra noticed his nod was just as weak as her own statement. She looked down to her lunch, starting to eat. Her mind and heart were racing. If she was honest to herself, the thought of being a proper family unit with Hanzo, both of them taking care and raising the children fate had bestowed upon them, waking up next to the dragon on sleepy sunday mornings before the children, being lulled to sleep by his rhythmic breathing...all of that sounded so nice. She wish she could have that but Hanzo was a guest, not somebody she could even consider being in a relationship with. 

 

But was it a nice thought? Oh how it was...

 

Cassandra was roused from her thoughts by Taylor waking up. She whipped around to see Taylor merely shift in the stroller before slipping back into slumber. Cassandra let out a sigh and resumed eating, falling back into her thoughts of domestic bliss with the dragon. 


	8. Wise Men Once Said, Only Fools Rush In

“Diana?” Cassandra asked. Her and Hanzo, along with the young Genji and Taylor, were visiting Diana’s home for the heck of it. Jesse was outside wrestling with Apollo, Taylor squealing as she watched. Last she checked, she was sitting on Hanzo’s lap. Genji was hanging off Cassandra’s shoulder, watching them wash dishes with an intense look.

 

“Hm?”

 

“...how do you know when you’re in love?” She asked. Diana smirked.

 

“And what brings up that question?” 

 

“Well, about a week ago, me and Hanzo were at the park with the kids and having a nice picnic. Some old woman came by and noted how cute we were as a family. I couldn’t help but think of us in cute domestic scenarios and…” She sighed.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re in love.” Diana replied. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Oh yeah, really.” Diana nodded. The baby dragon let out a sneeze. 

 

“Bless you Genji.”

 

“Muh...muh...Mama!” The baby dragon yelped. The noise caused the two wrestling outside to stop. Hanzo entered the kitchen through the back door. 

 

“Did I…?”

 

“Uh, yeah, you did.” Cassandra replied dumbly, staring at the very proud baby dragon.

 

“Mama! Mama Mama!” The baby dragon squealed happily, sitting up to pound on Cassandra’s shoulder. Cassandra winced.

 

“Hanzo, can you get your baby brother off my shoulder?” Cassandra asked. Hanzo nodded, going over to pick up the baby dragon off her shoulder. No sooner than the baby dragon was off her shoulder did he begin to fuss and whine. 

 

“Maamaaa!” He wailed. Cassandra blushed a little and dried her hands of soap water.

 

“Alright alright, come here you big baby.” Cassandra hummed, retaking the baby storm dragon. Genji clung onto her, letting out soft purrs. She smiled and stroked his golden mane. Diana looked outside.

 

“Oi! Jesse! Get in here and help me with the dishes!” Diana called. It didn’t take long for Jesse to trot on in in his human form, his shirt torn up from wrestling with Apollo. Apollo walked in proudly with a smug grin. Taylor toddled to the couch and climbed onto the cushions, flopping down for a nap. Hanzo stared at the baby storm dragon in her arms, relaxing from happiness in the arms of his ‘mama’. 

 

“Genji? Genji, sweet baby, can you snuggle with Taylor for a bit?”

 

“Wuh...wuh...Mama!” Genji nodded eagerly. Cassandra went to the couch, setting Genji next to the fast asleep siren toddler. She looked to Hanzo and jerked her head to the door leading to the backyard. Hanzo nodded and made his way outside, Cassandra quickly following him. 

 

The sky was just beginning to darken, heralding dusk. Cassandra noticed the fireflies were beginning to come out. She pulled Hanzo away from the windows, not wanting Diana and Jesse to pop in and interrupt their moment. 

 

“Cassandra.”

 

“Hanzo.” 

 

The duo blinked, having spoken over the other. Cassandra laughed awkwardly. 

 

“I’m sorry, you should go first.” Hanzo smiled.

 

“No, I insist you go first.” Cassandra laughed at his insistence before taking a deep breath. 

 

“I should ask how you’ve been settling. You’ve been here for a month now.” 

 

“It’s safe. I fear to say that it’s perfect for raising Genji, in case those...poachers from Talon find this safe haven.”

 

“Stormsong is safe though. We have many defenses against them. And if worst comes too, I know my way around a weapon.” She noticed concern flash across his eyes. “Hanzo?”

 

“I...mn. How should I say this…” He murmured. “Genji has grown fond of you.”

 

“I’ve noticed.” Cassandra nodded. “Is that...a problem?” She asked. 

 

“No, no it is not. Having a second pair of eyes on a baby dragon is a good thing.” Cassandra looked down. She knew his mother was dead, murdered from what she heard of the little spat between him and Jesse. However she never pressed further on that matter. She knew that watching your parents be murdered before your eyes before fleeing with your unhatched sibling must have been traumatic. She looked up at him.

 

“Hanzo...do you fear that I’m replacing you and Genji’s mother?” She asked. “I know you lost your parents from a tragic event and I have no idea how you h-”

 

“Don’t worry.” She glanced up, her eyes meeting his. “Do not worry about replacing our parents. I have moved on and Genji...he has no memory of them.” he sighed. “I wish he did, even something as small as their voice, but that is not something you need to worry yourself with. The clan is behind me, they are not worthy of my brother and I. They will never be.” She felt his hands take hers, squeezing them tightly as he spoke. 

 

And then, guitar music filtered into the air. The two looked at the house, Hanzo’s head tilted in visible confusion.

 

“Ah, that would be Jesse. He’s really good on the guitar.” She paused. “Oh this song…”

 

“What about it?” He asked as Cassandra began to hum. “It is...nice. Certainly not that infernal tune that Jesse sang while we were coming to Stormsong.”

 

“Now now, be nice about his tastes.” Cassandra laughed gently. “It’s a romantic song. Jesse and Diana love this song, they sang it at their wedding.” She began to sing along, swaying with the notes as they wafted in the air. Hanzo’s smile began to widen before he pressed his forehead against hers, his own voice low as he followed along. The sway they held turned into a slow dance, the fireflies floating around them. Their hands moved to rest on their waists. 

 

And then, the song ended. 

 

The two stared at each other, time seemingly frozen around them. Cassandra couldn’t help but notice the smile on his face, the firefly glow making him look even more handsome. She smiled a little at him. 

 

“Cassandra?”   
  


“Yes Hanzo?” 

 

“May I kiss you?” Cassandra felt her breath catch in her throat before nodding. She felt his hand slide into her hair. He pulled her close with such gentleness and met her lips in a kiss. Cassandra’s heart pounded at the kiss. It just felt so right being so close to the dragon. She wondered why she ever worried that he would never reciprocate her feelings, that having a life of domestic bliss with him was so far out of reach. She pulled the dragon closer to her, wanting to feel him pressed against her. She felt a sort of spark burn deep within her, perhaps the butterflies in her stomach about having this good thing at last? She heard a deep purr coming from him and smiled as they pulled back. 

 

“Hanzo…” She murmured lovingly. “I...I love you. I’m madly deeply in love with you.” 

 

“When I first realized I was in love with you, I worried that it was your siren song over me. But your eagerness, your willingness to help me and my brother, with the only reward being our happiness...I realized then and there that my love was true. But I worried you did not feel the same.”

 

“I was worried you weren’t ready for someone to begin courtship with you, that you were still reeling over the death of your parents and still needed time to grieve.” Cassandra squeezed him a little. “And I would’ve waited, as long as it took, for you to be ready.” Hanzo nodded, his hand moving through her short hair. 

 

“You truly are special, Cassandra.” The dragon stated, wonder and awe in his voice. “It is a wonder you have not yet been claimed by another.” 

 

“I guess I was waiting for the right man to come around. Or in this case, dragon.” Cassandra said. Hanzo laughed and Cassandra felt her heart lift in joy. 

 

“I am glad you waited for me. May I kiss you again?” 

 

“Of course.” With that, Cassandra let the dragon lean close for another kiss. 


	9. Talon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for her help in this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is from the POV of Genji.

The morning was like any other for Genji. It was him waking up in his nursery nest, stretching awake before stalking to his sleeping Mama and Aniki. They always loved sleeping in, but he wanted to play!

 

Wait, what was that rumbling noise?

 

He looked up, seeing the sky darken with...boxes? Dark grey flying boxes? He tilted his head before running into the lap of his Mama.

  
“Mama! Mama!” He squawked, biting at her hand. Mama winced and pulled her hand away.

 

“Genji, I thought Hanzo t-” She looked outside, his gaze following her’s. The boxes in the sky continued to rumble. “Hanzo! Hanzo, wake up, we’ve got trouble.” Mama shook Aniki awake before jumping out of bed. Genji tilted his head as Aniki woke up. Mama ran back in, in a different outfit.

 

“Cassandra, is that-”

 

“It’s Talon. The air defense should’ve kicked in by now!” Mama looked to Genji before running to the window. “APOLLO!” Genji wiggled happily. Sunny was coming! Sunny was always fun to play with, especially to practice pouncing! Genji heard Sunny snarl and ran into the other room, seeing him moving his arm down to let them climb onto his back. Even Tay-Tay was awake! Mama was helping her get on Sunny’s back. Genji scrambled into Sunny’s fur. He never heard Sunny snarl before...was this bad? He let out a nervous chitter.

 

“Apollo, take Taylor and Genji to Diana and Jesse. Me and Hanzo will help protect Stormsong from the air.”  

 

“Jesse and Diana are coming to help you out, the air defenses are kicking in now.”

 

“Then just take them to safety, please!”

 

“You too!” Sunny roared and jumped through a shiny circle, running through it. He found himself instantly by Aunt Dia’s side.

 

“Hey kiddos, did you enjoy your ride on Uncle Apollo?”

 

“S-Sunny…” Tay-Tay whimpered, clinging onto Sunny’s fur tightly. She let out a fearful babble. Genji let out a huff. He could protect Tay-Tay too! He let out an indigent roar!

 

Aunt Dia and Sunny chuckled as Aunt Dia ruffled up Genji’s mane a bit. “So scary indeed.” Genji beamed. He really was scary!

 

“I suggest we move sister.”

 

“Yeah, I don't know how Talon did it but they busted the defenses. I can't believe i’m going to have to use that ancient power again huh?”

 

“There’s always a first time for using everything. Come, let’s head back to safe house.”

 

“Yeah…” Aunt Dia took out some headphones for Tay-Tay and placed it on her head to help her drown out the outside noises that were causing her to panic. Aunt Dia perked up and became serious as she pulled Thorn from her side as she cut down something trying to hit them.

 

“Apollo go! I can distract them!”

 

Sunny nodded and quickly ran off with the two kids in tow on his back. Genji clung onto his fur before seeing a baddie run alongside them. He let out a low growl before, with the wind behind him, bounced off Sunny and attacked his face. He had a bad thing, he was gonna hurt Sunny! The baddie let out a cry of pain as Genji’s claws found purchase in his skin, fangs deep into his nose.

 

Sunny yanked him back as a golden weapon hit the baddie and yanked him backward to Aunt Dia catching up to them, being circled by multiple blades as she danced in the air to deflect and attack the baddies coming after them.

 

“Hang on kiddos.” Apollo’s fur blazed golden as he sped up, he was going to do his golden jump! But Aunt Dia was still in danger! Genji crouched down, ready to jump!

 

“I got them! GO!!” Aunt Dia screamed as she slammed a wave of baddies back with her blades returning to circle around her. Standing proudly as she waited for the next wave. Sunny roared and jumped. At that moment, Genji jumped off him. Sunny disappeared, taking Tay-Tay with him. He put his body flat against the ground, feeling excitement rush through his body. He crawled along the ground, eyes watching Aunt Dia do her work.

 

Diana sliced and hacked her way through the grunts that kept coming at her with deadly grace and precision, showing no signs of fatigue. Genji yelped as he was grabbed.

 

“Target in-ACK!”

 

“RAWR!” Genji writhed and shot forward, biting his face. Nobody was gonna grab him like that except Aniki!

 

GENJI!? SON OF A-!!” Aunt Dia spat and struck the guy down with one of her blades. “Genji Shimada, I told you to go with Apollo! This is no place for you to play kiddo.”

 

“Aniki! Mama! Aniki! Mama!” Genji scrambled over to her. “Aniki! Mama!”

 

“They can handle themselves kiddo, you’re still too young to play with the big baddies yet.” Aunt Dia sighed and picked him up, letting him get situated on her. Taking a deep breath her golden swords circled around them and she tsk’d as the grunts came. “I have Genji. Apollo, protect Tay, you’re her last line of defense! Since Genji decided to bail and stick with me.”

 

“Aniki! Mama!”

 

“They can handle themselves.” At that moment, the sky roared with thunder and lightning. “There goes Hanzo… Jesse is with them, I need to get you to the safehouse.”

 

“No! Aniki! Mama!” Genji slammed his paw on Diana’s face.

 

Aunt Dia hissed, Genji felt something wet under his paw and let out a confused squeak. “Genji Shimada. You need to stay with Taylor and Apollo, I will take care of your parents after you’re safe.” She spoke in a serious tone. Genji let out an upset wine, seeing red on his paw.

 

“Ma...ma…”

 

“I’ll get her soon, she wanted me to make sure you were safe with Uncle Sunny and Tay-Tay.”

 

“Aniki?” The thunder roared above them as Genji whimpered, followed by the roar of an angered storm dragon. Genji glanced up and lay his body flat against Aunt Dia.  

 

Diana took off her ribbon and blindfolded Genji, using a complicated tie to keep it secure on him. “You are not allowed to remove this blindfold till you hear your mother or brother, got it?”

 

“Mama! Aniki!”

 

“Got it, Genji?” Genji nodded his head. “Good, cause it’s time to run.”  She held onto him as she jumped around, her body twisting and moving as the buzzing sound of the golden blades whirled around the two of them as they fled. Genji’s talons clung into Diana as she flew.

 

“GENJI!? DIANA WHAT IS GENJI DOING HERE!?” Genji squirmed wildly.

 

“Mama! Mama!”

 

“He refused to stay on Apollo as he fled to get Taylor to safety, Hang on. Come to my location and Genji’s here.” Aunt Dia skidded to a stop and pulled the dragon off him, plopping him down in a bush.

 

“Stay put, and stay quiet ok?” Genji nodded and curled up on a branch, making himself as tiny as possible. He felt Aunt Dia kiss his head softly and scratch him under the chin. "Genji, you are strong enough to overcome any challenge, just make sure to help others and Hanzo too ok? I believe in you, don't forget to believe in others too. Now stay put, Mama’s coming. I love you.”

 

“...mama?” The dragon whispered. Those words...he remembered them. From a long time ago, perhaps long before he was born. A voice, a kind voice, not quite unlike Mama...

 

Genji sensed Aunt Dia moved away from him. She whistled loudly before fleeing. He heard boots rush by him and remained still, hoping none of them saw him. Soon it became quiet. Genji shivered, hearing only the roaring thunder and his brother above him.

 

“Genji!? Genji!” He felt Mama reach over to hold him, pulling the blindfold off. “Oh my god...Diana…you…” He noticed his Mama was covered in red and black splotches, hair a mess. He turned around and let out a squeak of terror.

 

Sunny appeared next to Mama and had Tay-Tay on his back, he nuzzled Mama and her boo-boos disappeared. “There, and Genji next time, Don't Jump Off My Back again! You made Taylor very upset that you weren't by her side. Wait… where’s Diana…”

 

“DIVINE RETRIBUTION!!!”

 

The two looked at each other, panic written on their faces.

 

“No no no, not that!” Sunny whispered. Genji tilted his head in confusion. “We need to find her, now!” Mama held him close, he chirped happily at being close to his Mama, as she ran through the streets. Sunny ran ahead of Mama.

 

“Cass, you sure we should let the kiddos see what’s up ahead, you wont like it.”

 

“We need to find Diana! That shout...that phrase! It could kill her!” Mama replied, panic in her voice.

 

“I’m talking about what Genji and Taylor are going to see next! Do you want them to see this?” Mama didn’t have an answer. Genji looked up, seeing tears in her eyes. He tilted his head. “Cassandra, you’re a mother and you’re going to have to make a choice of what you want your kids to see, turning that corner can scar them for life, cause it’s not pretty or you can let me take them back to the safehouse to where you can get them.” Mama nodded, handing him over to Sunny.

 

“Please, drop them off as fast as you can. I don’t know how long Diana can last without our help.” With that, Mama ran around the corner. Genji wiggled in curiosity.

 

“Always. Now, No crazy jumping Genji.” Sunny huffed at him, unamused. “You need to stay with Taylor.” Tay-Tay had her face buried in Sunny’s fur, shaking visibly. Genji gave him a mischievous look and jumped off him, scampering around the corner. “NO!!” Sunny yelled angrily chasing after him.

 

Turning the corner, there were multiple sleeping bodies of baddies everywhere, in the middle of it was the unmoving body of Aunt Dia. Black feathers were visible on her but she wasn't moving. Mama was crouched over her body, water swirling around them.

 

“...No… NO NO NO!!! DIANA!!” Sunny roared and put Tay-Tay down next to Genji as he raced over to Aunt Dia’s body, whining sadly and trying to nuzzle her awake. “Sis please… get up!! You can't leave yet!!” Sunny begged the body till he let out a roar, the sound conveying all of his sorrow into the stormy skies above. Then, he slowly lied down and hid his face in Aunt Dia’s neck, shaking and trembling visibly, crying into her body. Genji tilted his head and looked at everyone. Suddenly, the gravity of the situation fell upon him.

 

Aunt Dia was gone.

 

His gaze went to the sky and a wail echoed in the still stormy air.


	10. Turn the Tide

Cassandra tried to hold in her tears. Diana had given up her life to save Genji, Diana was gone, forever and she couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“Angel! Hanzo! Get your brother and Taylor!” She looked up, seeing Jesse standing at the edge of the circle of buildings. She couldn’t hold back her tears, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. The baby dragon continued to wail into the stormy skies above them. Jesse and Hanzo raced over to Cassandra with Jesse kneeling down to pick up Diana’s body, his hat being put down as he placed his ear her heart, whimpering sadly as he realized she was gone. “Honey… no… No!… Cassandra what happened!?”

 

“D-Divine…” She tried to speak, her tears falling faster than she could speak.

 

“She used it… didn't she…” Cassandra nodded, words failing her. “Oh honey…” Jesse held Diana’s body close and cried as well, a few moments later he snarled angrily. Slowly putting down his wife’s body, placing a loving kiss on her eyes before allowing his werecoyote form to take over. Cassandra watched as the raging werecoyote ran off to slay more of Talon. She returned her gaze to Diana’s cold form. She reached over to pull Genji and Taylor close, shielding them from the death around them. She felt Hanzo collapse behind her, pulling her close to him.

 

The wind picked up, causing her to shudder. She looked up, seeing the clouds move swiftly above them. Was that Hanzo? She wasn’t sure, he was right behind her after all. Wait, no, there was something different about this wind. She could sense it, it was something far older than all of them, perhaps even older than Diana herself. Genji looked to Diana and began to squirm visibly, his deep green scales glowing vibrantly.

 

“Hanzo? What’s going on?” She asked softly. Hanzo looked to Diana. Her charred wings began to glow a gentle jade-colored green. As if the wind was forming them, Diana’s wings returned to her. First two, then four, and then, much to Cassandra’s surprise, six wings.  They turned jade green at first, and then became a solid bright white with a golden tint to them and flared out to full length as if helping her get up.

 

“Not yet…” Diana whispered as she started to struggle to get up. Cassandra quickly stepped back, pulling Taylor and Genji with her. Hanzo looked to her in confusion before sensing the power building within the newly resurrected angel.

 

“I’m not done yet!” She spat angrily as she forced herself on all fours. The energy starting to swirl around her. Apollo moved to shield Taylor and Genji’s eyes from the upcoming power that they would soon witness.

 

“I WON'T DIE HERE!!” Diana shouted as got up into a jumping stance as her previous injuries healed up.

 

“There’s Diana!” Apollo chuckled, “The Real Diana.”

 

“I...I think Genji saved her…” Cassandra murmured, staring down at the shining scales of the young storm dragon. Or should he still be referred to such, given the miracle he pulled off?

 

“NOT WHEN I HAVE PEOPLE TO PROTECT!!” The woman opened her eyes and blazed gold as she took off quickly. Apollo watched in awe as she hovered in the middle of the sky, using her hand to draw a large spell circle in the air.

 

“HEY TALON, DO ME A FAVOR AND FUCK OFF!! DIVINE RETRIBUTION!!!” She yelled summoning multiple blades to strike down all Talon grunts in the Stormsong area.

 

“Well ain't that a sight to see.” Apollo smiled warmly, sitting down to just bask in his sister’s glory. Cassandra looked to Hanzo in confusion. The older storm dragon seemed just as awed and confused as she was. Cassandra gasped, suddenly realizing something.

 

“Diana! Your husband’s off rampaging in Stormsong! Find him before he hurts someone!” She called to the six-winged angel. Diana slowly put her hand out with a thumbs up, with a smirk on her face as she teleported away. Cassandra looked to Hanzo.

 

“Hanzo...do storm dragons just...resurrect people?”

 

“Normally, no...but my mother...yes, it must have been her powers at work here.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ancient myths used to speak of Dragon’s being able to revive people if they were deemed worthy enough for a second chance… they weigh your heart, soul and the lineage you come from to make that final choice. If deemed worthy, you will get something you’ve longed for that you once had… if not worthy, you’ll be left to die… but that was only a myth… until now…” Apollo looked at Genji in shock, then at Hanzo. “I'm guessing that Genji felt a ton of guilt for Diana dying to protect him, so he called that ancient power to help her…”

 

“My mother was also known for providing healing instead of destruction. I wonder if that, in some way, was passed onto my little brother.” Hanzo mused.

 

“Six wings…" The fu lion mused. "Ha, I guess that that god was wrong about her after all… A wingless angel is the most dangerous when given their wings back.” Cassandra blinked wildly at the two before letting out a sigh.

 

“Let’s just...go back to the safehouse. If Diana’s been rejuvenated, perhaps there is no need to worry about Talon now.”

 

“Well this is my sister we’re talking about, now that she’s a seraphim she’s gonna do one extra thing left before all the power leaves her.” Apollo gestured upward and Diana was there using whatever power she had left in her wings to send healing pulses throughout town. “There we go. All healed up. Now we can move to the safehouse.”

 

Cassandra helped the two settle on Apollo’s back before they made their way back to the safehouse. The fu lion purred happily as Cassandra scratched his head slowly, a reward for a job well done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for her help here.
> 
> A shorter chapter, a breather from what happened last time.


	11. Calm After The Storm

Much to Cassandra’s relief, it seemed that Taylor and Genji were not physically hurt. She knew that the sights Taylor saw today would send her progress careening backwards, already she had grown nonverbal. That would be a project for another time. She was far more concerned about their wellbeing at the moment.

 

Once she had Taylor and Genji put to bed in the safe house, she sat down at the tiny table with tea in her hand, made by Hanzo. A quiet fell in the room, a quiet she wasn’t sure was uncomfortable or not.

 

“Hanzo…are the skies clear?” She finally asked, after minutes of silence.

 

“I believe so.” The dragon mused. “If they are not, then the air defense should take care of the last of them. Or Diana, given that display of power...”

 

“I’m just...ah, shocked I guess. One minute I was sobbing over her corpse and the next she’s got six wings and is raining down her wrath.” Cassandra laughed weakly. “Life is strange, isn’t it?” She sipped her tea and set the cup down, reaching over to take Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo nodded in agreement.

 

“Indeed it is.” He murmured, squeezing her hand. The stormy sky began to clear, shafts of light pouring down onto the town. “Tell me, your...outfit, is that what you wore when you were an active agent?” he asked. She looked down at herself. The outfit was a dancer’s outfit, made of blue silk and accented with silver. A thigh gap in the fabric began from her thigh down to her bare feet, decorated with silver.

 

“Yeah. Before I became an agent, I was a pretty good entertainer. Song and dance, my forte. I was often bait-” She noticed his hands tense up at the word but kept going. “For raids for the Society. Not that I was some poor helpless flower, mind you. You saw how I handled the Spear.”

 

“I have never seen anything like it.” Hanzo admitted. She smiled and held up her bracers.

 

“I had these relics of my family retrofitted to hold the Spear. The Spear itself was made out of stainless steel and some other alloys to make it and the tip? Hard light. And yes, it’s sharp. You saw it take lives.” Hanzo nodded.

 

“I would’ve expected you in something not so...vulnerable.”

 

“It’s all a show, really. Nobody expects to see a dancer on the field of battle. And that’s how you get them. You surprise them and take advantage of it.” Cassandra took another drink of tea. The dragon, despite understanding the half-siren, still looked concerned.

 

“Do you think they will come back? Talon?” Cassandra let out a sigh and looked outside.

 

“...there’s pros and cons to them, now that everything’s been said and done. For one thing, they most likely know that many magical creatures live here, ripe for the taking. A baby dragon would be the cream of the crop here. But on the other hand, we have a resurrected angel, a seraphim no less, on our side. If cherubims were hard to kill, imagine what it would take to down a seraphim.” Cassandra smiled at him. “And an angry Diana? Hell hath no fury indeed…”

 

“That does not answer my question.”

 

“If Talon doesn’t want to throw corpses at a brick wall, I do not believe they will return.” Cassandra said with a bit of finality. Hanzo relaxed, Cassandra didn’t realize he was so tense.

 

“And the children?” Cassandra frowned.

 

“Taylor’s back to being nonverbal...and with such progress too. But that is life. Life will throw unexpected hurdles at you and you have to work around them.” Cassandra sighed. “I knew exactly what I got into when I took Taylor as my own. Some days would be worse than others...but out of all the things I expected to impede progress, Talon was...the last thing.” She sighed. Hanzo was quiet for a few minutes.

 

“With all your technology, could you…”

 

“Remove the memory of the attack? I could, if I wanted too, but instinct remembers what the brain is forced to forget. Taylor would find out eventually when other people talk about the attack and she remembers nothing of it. I will not do it. I will deal with what life has dealt me.” She looked back, to the room where Taylor and Genji were sleeping happily. She heard a faint noise from their room and jumped up. Hanzo followed her to the tiny bedroom. Taylor was squirming on the bed, deep within the ravages of a nightmare. Genji let out a soft noise and snuggled up to the whimpering toddler. Cassandra sat down at the edge of the bed and began to sing, a lullaby in an ancient tongue. The dragon watched her quietly, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder.

 

“Gweh...Gwenji…” The toddler murmured, shifting to cling onto Genji. The baby dragon let out a happy chitter and coiled around her. The toddler relaxed as the dragon let out soft purrs in his slumber.

 

“Hmm…” The dragon hummed quietly. Cassandra glanced up to him as she finished her lullaby. After a few minutes of quiet, she led the dragon out of the bedroom to let them sleep.

 

“I will always vouch for purring dragons to be the cutest noise to grace our ears.” Cassandra murmured with a smile. Hanzo blushed and nuzzled the back of her neck.

 

“So you have been listening…”

 

“How can I not, when you purr into my ear at night when you’re dozing off?” Cassandra asked. “It’s not a bad thing either. It’s nice to hear you purr.” She added as Hanzo gently guided her back to the living room. “And given what’s happened, a nice nap with your purring sounds like a wonderful thing right now.” She leaned forward to give him a kiss, to which the dragon reciprocated with a purr.


	12. Days in the Sun

It had been a few weeks since Talon’s attack on Stormsong, the beginning of summer taking hold upon the town. The town had just finished recovering from the assault and now, with colored banners hanging from the buildings, the town was deep in defiant celebration of their survival of the assault.  

 

However, the family were nowhere near the celebrations. 

 

The four were sitting under a willow tree on a plaid blanket, in the small park near her home. Taylor was busy chasing Genji around, who was chittering loudly and joyfully. 

 

“Waywor! Waywor!” Genji squealed. Cassandra laughed. 

 

“I don’t think Genji has gotten his mouth around Ts yet.” She said, wearing a light blue floral sundress. In her hair was a white and pink hibiscus pin. Hanzo’s wear was no different than his usual look but she had to imagine he could change his wear with his innate powers to adjust for warmer weather. She looked across the park, noticing Diana and Jesse walking along the path, hand in hand as they both carried a basket full of food. Apollo was trotting next to the two, the sunlight making his mane and fur glow. The three made their way to the family under the willow tree. Taylor looked over to Apollo and ran up to the fu lion as he trotted over to meet her halfway.

 

“Sunny!” Taylor squealed, Genji racing after her. The two collided with the fu lion’s mane, earning a warm chuckle from their greeting. He nuzzled the children happily while Jesse and Diana went to Cassandra and Hanzo. 

 

“Hey y’all.” Jesse waved to the two as he flopped on the ground next to Cassandra. Diana floated to a sitting position next to Hanzo. Jesse opened up the basket, overflowing with warm food from the festival, consisting of fried chicken, fluffy white rice, and various other festival food. 

 

“Jesse, don’t go eating everything.” Diana gently warned Jesse, he laughed warmly in response.

 

“What, me? Course not!” 

 

“Remember the pie eating contest?” Diana asked. “You ate EVERYONE’S PIES.” Jesse grinned as his ears peaked out from under his cowboy hat.

 

“I won though, didn’t I?” 

 

“You ‘won’ a fancy ribbon and a stomachache, I don’t know if that constitutes as winning.” Cassandra pointed out. Diana snickered as Jesse playfully rolled his eyes with a grin.

 

“Anyways, dig in. There’s enough for all of us.” He replied. Hanzo looked to the food in the basket in confusion. 

 

“What is all this?” He turned to Cassandra to ask. 

 

“Oh? Oh right, I’ve only tried my hand at making Japanese food. With varying results…” She blushed. “A shame Taylor didn’t take to any of it, but anyway…” She began to explain the different foods to him. As she did so, she faintly heard a hum. She glanced up, seeing Taylor sway next to a tuckered out and fast asleep Apollo. Was that her first siren song? Genji stood proudly over the sleeping fu lion before he pressed his snout against Taylor’s lips. The toddler let out a squeal and ran back to Cassandra. Apollo woke up at the squeal and looked around confused, with Diana snickering and Jesse watching amused. Genji squawked as he was thrown off Apollo, landing on the ground. He scrambled back to his brother, jumping into his haori. 

 

“Did I miss something?” He asked, tilting his head as he came over to the group. 

 

“Nah, you didn’t miss a thing.” Jesse said with a grin. “Aside from the kiddos being all cute, as usual.” 

 

“Sunny!” Taylor squealed happily before Cassandra handed her one of the tuna nuggets from the basket. Taylor happily ate the nugget. Genji let out a whine, pawing at the fried chicken. Hanzo frowned. 

 

“I do not believe this...fried chicken is healthy for a growing baby dragon.” 

 

“All this food is meant as treats really. Special occasions and all that. Every once in a while, it’s ok. If it’s everyday, Diana will tear you a new one about nutrition and all that.” Cassandra explained. 

 

“Damn right I w-”

 

“Language Diana! There’s kids here!” Cassandra scolded, covering Taylor’s ears. Genji let out a squeak, prompting a quick but gentle scolding from Hanzo. Jesse laughed 

 

“Says the woman who’s not allowed to swear, period.” Diana teased sticking the tip of her tongue at Cassandra. Apollo snickered as he stretched like a cat before settling down to gently pull a fried chicken wing to himself. Hanzo blinked in mild surprise and looked to Cassandra in confusion.

 

“Is this one of your in-jokes?” He leaned over to whisper to her/

 

“Yeah, it is.” She whispered back. Hanzo nodded, satisfied with her answer. 

 

“By the way, if you don't want your bones, give it to Apollo, he likes them for some odd reason....” Diana piped up, tossing a bone to the fu dog who ate it happily. 

 

“Bone marrow is good for you.” Apollo stated proudly before easily breaking the bone in his mouth. 

 

“Brother please, not while we’re eating.”

 

“He’s not wrong.” Hanzo stated. Cassandra let out a dry wheeze of a laugh. “What?”

 

“Nothing, nothing, I swear.” Cassandra wheezed. Taylor let out a confused coo. Cassandra kissed her head gently. “Yes sweetpea?”

 

“Fuh...food? Please?” 

 

“Of course.” Cassandra took some of the tuna nuggets to feed to her. Taylor ate them happily. Hanzo watched her quietly, a soft smile on his face. She looked to him and blushed. She leaned forward to peck his lips, briefly forgetting that Diana, Apollo, and Jesse were there in front of them.

 

Diana smirked and Jesse had quickly snapped a photo of the two on his phone with a grin. Cassandra blushed, now realizing they were there. Hanzo’s face was a burning red, the dragon looking away from the trio.

 

“Now ain't that a cute sight to see?” Diana chuckled

 

“Hey Han, I didn't know your smile made Cass melt for ya. Guess you’ve gotta do it often to get your way with her.” Jesse teased with a wink.

 

“I will not!” The dragon let out a flustered growl, causing Jesse to laugh harder. 

 

Apollo gasped scandalously, “Guys, not in front of the children!” Apollo and Taylor let out a confused noise. “Go get a room and do your lovey dovey couple stuff there.”

 

“So does that mean we get the kids for the day?” Diana teased. Cassandra and Hanzo let out an embarrassed squeak. 

 

“I...uh...w-well…” Cassandra stammered, completely flustered and unable to form words. The dragon looked like he was in a similar situation. 

 

“Go on now you two, we’ll be fine with the munchkins. It seems like you two need some alone time to sort things out.” Diana said with a double finger bang gesture.

 

“We’re gonna get the kiddos tonight!” Apollo perked up happily wagging his tail as Diana fell over laughing too hard, with Jesse sneakily taking another picture of the flustered couple. Cassandra was laughing, her face in her hands as Taylor toddled over to Apollo.

 

“Puppy!” She squealed. Genji chirped and dived into Apollo’s fur. The fu dog chuckled and nuzzled Taylor before using his tail to playfully swat Genji’s face when he came out of his fur. Jesse winked to the obviously flustered couple still recovering from being teased so mercilessly. 

 

“Now you two have gotta use protection when you’re holdin’ hands and doin’ your couple things behind closed doors.” Jesse teased playfully nudging Cassandra’s arm

 

“Silence!” The dragon turned into his draconic form and pounced onto the werecoyote. Jesse laughed and easily held himself as Hanzo pounced him. 

  
“Hanzo!” Cassandra reached over to pull him back off the laughing cowboy. The dragon, now coiled in Cassandra’s arms, let out a grumpy murr.

 

“I guess we’ve better change Cass’ contact name to Dragon Tamer babe!”

 

“That’s a proper title for her now.”

 

“I am not a be-” 

  
“Hanzo, they’re just teasing.” Cassandra gently kissed his snout, earning a surprised noise from him. Diana covered the kids eyes and Jesse snorted a bit.

 

“Well I’ll be, Dragons are very noisy when flustered. Cass keep doin’ it!”

 

“I plan to.” Cassandra stood up, carrying the storm dragon in her arms, the dragon clung to her and let out another noise. “You two have the kids for the day. I’ll get this flustered pile of noodle back home.” 

 

“Hey Hanzo how does it feel being carried off into the sunset?” Diana teased playfully, “I hope you like it cause that’s how you know when she’s in the mood!” Jesse busted out laughing and it infected both Apollo and Diana. Cassandra smiled as she let out an amused snort and walked back home. 

 

“Do you want me to send a storm on them?” Hanzo asked. 

 

“No, that won’t be needed. I’ll get back at them soon enough.” She said. “We’re going to have a celebration of our own. Besides, Diana is nose blind to the smell of wet dog.” Hanzo let out a huff at that revelation. 

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting as the two lounged in the nest. Hanzo was fast asleep, purring softly in his slumbered as he cuddled his mate. Cassandra was still awake, her hand lazily stroking Hanzo’s hair. Soon Cassandra’s phone pinged multiple times. Looking at her phone, it was 5 messages from Jesse; the pictures he took of Cassandra and Hanzo kissing and the multiple times they were a flustered mess from the teasing. The final text he sent was a simple message, but one that made Cassandra smile, grateful of his quick draw on the camera. 

 

[  _ From: Wile E. Coyote (Jesse): Need a new lock screen pic? ;)  _ ]

  
[  _ From: Dragon Tamer (Cass): Thank you. _ ]


End file.
